


Тристан и Чарли

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, greensun, Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Post V-Day, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slow Build, V-Day, какие герои такой и романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И Эггзи всё ищет в безукоризненном Тристане знакомого предателя Чарли, но этот оборотень с вежливой улыбкой ускользает снова и снова</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210115964.htm?oam#more3) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri)
> 
>  **Иллюстрации:** [От Тристана к Чарли](http://i.imgur.com/C0vVg6Y.png), [Оборотень](http://i.imgur.com/KzaC4N6.png) ([2](http://i.imgur.com/0iUGIaM.png))
> 
>  **Примечание:** написано на заявку [с инсайда](http://fbinside.diary.ru/p209146932.htm#707220369): _А напиши ау, где Чарли уже давно агент, и участвовал в испытаниях, как дополнительный стрес для новичков, тест на выдержку и потом удивление Эггси, когда он пришёл ему на помощь в бункере_ (довольно вольное исполнение)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В, AU некоторых канонных событий (конкретно — Дня В)

✖ ✖ ✖

Гарри был прав — костюм и правда ощущался как доспехи. Облачившись, Эггзи почувствовал себя способным спасти мир несколько раз и очень жалел, что в самолёте не было зеркала во весь рост, потому что ужасно хотелось несколько минут просто крутиться и любоваться. Не собой, нет. Тем, что с Эггзи сделал этот чёртов идеальный костюм.

Но зеркала не было, и приходилось представлять всё это самостоятельно. Эггзи поймал себя на том, что двигается и даже говорит совсем по-другому. Мандраж, охвативший его с проклятой трансляции из Кентукки, сейчас, казалось, отступил. Эггзи развалился в кресле, небрежно закинув ногу на ногу.

А потом поймал себя на том, что косится на свои пижонские часы чуть ли не каждые пару минут, хотя лететь оставалось ещё около получаса.

— Волнуетесь, Эггзи? — спросил как всегда наблюдательный Мерлин.

Эггзи прочистил горло.

— Не то чтобы. Не совсем, — он помолчал, сжал и разжал кулаки, глубоко вздохнул. — Да. Пиздец волнуюсь.

Улыбка Мерлина была почти незаметной.

— На первом полевом задании это нормально.

«Первое полевое задание». Ха! Вот же какая изысканная формулировка для спонтанного предотвращения конца света силами троих безумцев, один из которых даже вовсе не был агентом.

Зато у него был охуенный костюм. Это определённо скрашивало ситуацию.

— Первым нашим полевым заданием «была» леди Софи, — фыркнул Эггзи, изобразив пальцами кавычки. — Кстати, мне давно интересно: хоть кому-нибудь удалось выполнить это задание до конца?

— Один из кандидатов прошлого набора довёл дело до поцелуя, прежде чем его срубило рогипнолом, и пока что это рекорд.

— То есть, мы не очень сильно облажались?

— Настоящее испытание вы прошли, однако в ваших «успехах» в процессе выполнения ложного задания я не сомневаюсь, — не изменившись в лице, очевидно съязвил Мерлин. Нет, он всё-таки тот ещё садист, Эггзи давно был в этом уверен.

— Мерлин, простите за прямоту, но вы мудак, — тщательно копируя «аристократический» акцент, сказал ему Эггзи.

Мерлин усмехнулся:

— Это ещё не прямота.

— Действительно, — Эггзи удержался от того, чтобы поёрзать в кресле, и снова посмотрел на часы. — Ладно, на том этапе хотя бы отвалился Чарли, чему я очень рад. Мы скоро приземляемся?

— Да, сейчас сниму самолёт с автопилота, — Мерлин кивнул, поднялся из-за своего «координаторского» стола и отправился в кабину пилота, но обернулся в дверях. — Могу вас обнадёжить хорошей новостью: в бункере вы будете не один. Агент Тристан добрался туда немного раньше нас и сейчас разведывает обстановку.

Агент Тристан? Эггзи не помнил, чтобы это имя хоть раз упоминалось во всех разговорах о рыцарях Кингсмэн, которые ему довелось услышать (хотя в основном это были сплетни кандидатов о наставниках друг друга), зато прекрасно помнил, как Мерлин говорил, что им придётся справляться с проблемой Валентайна самостоятельно.

— Вы уверены, что ему можно доверять?

— Сейчас я не уверен даже в самом себе, — ответил Мерлин, щёлкая многочисленными тумблерами и кнопками на панели управления самолётом. — В любом случае, чипа у него нет, а любая поддержка вам сейчас не помешает.

— Это уж точно, — вздохнул Эггзи. — Как я его узнаю? У вас есть его личное дело под рукой?

Конечно, Эггзи доверял суждению Мерлина, но работать в такой обстановке с неизвестно кем определённо будет непросто, так что Эггзи с удовольствием узнал бы не только лицо будущего напарника, но и важные характеристики.

Однако Мерлин разбил все надежды Эггзи быть во всеоружии.

— Он сам вас найдёт, — сказал он и сосредоточился на посадке самолёта.

Ладно. Чёрт с ним. Сейчас у Эггзи были проблемы посерьёзнее — ему предстояло притвориться придурком из высшего класса, согласившимся на массовый геноцид, и это, несомненно, была не слишком простая роль.


	2. Chapter 2

✖ ✖ ✖

На самом деле Эггзи удивительно легко для самого себя вжился в нужный образ — возможно, его вёл костюм, сидящий так идеально, что Эггзи чувствовал это физически. Или виновато было то, как много и пристально он наблюдал за Гарри и породистыми соперниками в Кингсмэн. А может, дело было в его природном чутьё.

Так или иначе, Эггзи, несмотря на внимательный присмотр местной чрезмерно вооружённой и насторожённой охраны, откровенно развлекался. Уколол Мерлина, получил самый правильный мартини из всех возможных, вспомнив уроки Гарри, и очень изящно нейтрализовал шведского премьер-министра ради того, чтобы добраться до его ноутбука. С премьером стоило быть и пожёстче, придурок, ведь получается, что прекрасная шведская принцесса сейчас сидит где-то там, в одной из камер, мимо которых Эггзи проходил вместе с проводницей. Но, увы, нельзя было привлекать к себе много внимания, так что Эггзи отбросил в сторону всякие мысли и, поспешно вставив в ноут выданную Мерлином флэшку, дал волшебнику возможность проявить свои хакерские способности.

Всё складывалось просто прекрасно. Рокси должна была вот-вот выстрелить в спутник, Мерлин получил свой доступ в сеть Валентайна, и, если не случится ничего непредвиденного, они всё-таки сумеют спасти этот мир от «Дня В».

Непредвиденное, однако, по всем законам подлости просто обязано было случиться.

Эггзи сначала не узнал изящно севшего напротив щёголя и чуть не подавился, когда вгляделся в него внимательнее. Один вид Чарли в кингсмэновских очках и приглушённо-голубом костюме, так и кричащем «я сшит на заказ на Сэвил Роу», был покруче какого-нибудь эффектного появления, в котором обязательно должен был фигурировать столовый нож, приставленный к горлу.

— Ты? — воскликнул Эггзи, весь подобравшись. — Какого хрена?

Чарли посмотрел на него непривычно сдержанно и спокойно, без обычной для него пренебрежительной ухмылочки или надменности во взгляде.

— Постарайтесь немного сбавить тон, Эггзи. Сейчас нежелательно привлекать лишнее внимание, — блядь, он даже говорил иначе, чётче и мягче. Мистическая метаморфоза сбила Эггзи с толку сильнее, чем внезапное появление этого придурка и предателя в такое время и в таком месте.

— Лишнее внимание? — Эггзи накрыл пальцами циферблат часов, на ощупь выбирая парализатор. — Да что ты говоришь, Чарли.

А Чарли даже в лице не поменялся — остался всё таким же спокойным и сдержанным.

— Тристан, если вас не затруднит, — у него и голос изменился. Стал ниже и глубже. Охренеть.

— Сюрприз, — ехидно сказал Мерлин.

Со стороны Рокси послышалась приглушённая ругань.

Эггзи гулко сглотнул.

— Мне никто не хочет ничего объяснить? — спросил он, пристально глядя Чарли в лицо и стараясь отмечать любое его движение.

— Разве сейчас подходящее для этого время? — но Чарли почти не двигался и выглядел одновременно расслабленным и собранным. Обманчивое спокойствие, от которого Эггзи продрало холодком по позвоночнику. Перед ним сидел совершенно чужой человек, знакомым в котором были только длинный нос и идеальная причёска, и это реально пугало.

— Мерлин, вы уже получили нужный вам доступ к сети? — деловито поинтересовался Эггзи, демонстративно не убирая пальцев правой руки от своих часов.

— В процессе, Эггзи, — кажется, Мерлин там откровенно развлекался. Вот говнюк.

— Вот видите, агент Тристан, — позывной Эггзи особо выделил голосом, — у нас полно времени.

Тристан чуть пожал одним плечом, но даже не стал закусывать губы, как это делал Чарли, когда размышлял. Он скользнул взглядом по руке Эггзи на часах и размеренно начал рассказ, говоря, словно диктор из Би-Би-Си:

— Для рекрутов на место Ланселота я служил мотиватором, своеобразным стресс-тестом, называйте это любым словом, которое покажется вам более близким. В мои обязанности входило психологическое давление на болевые точки, выявление слабых сторон кандидатов, наблюдение «изнутри» и составление психологических портретов. А также попытки рассорить коллектив, что вело к формированию более близких связей при противостоянии негативному фактору. Ну и, конечно, усиление конкуренции и мотивация на лучшие результаты из-за сильного и опасного соперника. Особого внимания должны были удостаиваться наиболее успешные кандидаты, — Чарли невозмутимо поправил очки. — Вы с Рокси достаточно хорошо держались, к слову.

Сказать, что Эггзи охуел — всё равно, что ничего не сказать, но он очень старался не показывать вида. Только выдавил:

— Да блядь.

— Вы были неплохи, Тристан, — вклинился Мерлин, который и правда веселился от этой ситуации. Нет, серьёзно? Сейчас? Когда весь мир висит на волоске?

Вот это шуточки, конечно.

— У меня было достаточно поводов, — кротко произнёс Чарли.

— Это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать? — спросил Эггзи, испытывая очень смутное желание врезать Чарли, стереть с его лица это неправильное выражение абсолютного спокойствия, выбить из него столь чужеродную невозмутимость, увидеть знакомый блеск неприязни в глазах.

Но Эггзи, конечно же, держал себя в руках и прекрасно помнил, где он находится.

Чарли внимательно посмотрел на него сквозь очки и почти незаметно кивнул:

— К сожалению, всё. Мерлин уже должен был получить доступ. И я настоятельно рекомендую вам немедленно вернуться в самолёт.

— Мне? — Эггзи подобрался ещё больше, хотя ему казалось, что это невозможно.

— Одновременный уход нас обоих может вызвать подозрения, — бесстрастно пояснил этот новый-и-неправильный-Чарли. — Незаметность сейчас — наша главная цель.

Ладно, Мерлин говорил, что Эггзи должен вернуться сразу после того, как даст ему доступ к местной сети. Судя по приглушённому голосу в динамике очков, сейчас Мерлин общался с Рокси. Чарли был прав, поэтому Эггзи деловито отодвинул в сторону чужой ноутбук, одним глотком допил свой мартини и поднялся на ноги со всем изяществом, на которое только был способен.

— И, Эггзи? — негромко окликнул его Чарли.

— Да, Тристан? — с тщательно скрытой иронией отозвался Эггзи.

— Вы удивительно правильно смотритесь в костюме.

Только на половине пути к самолётной площадке до Эггзи дошло, что в этой реплике было что-то… С подвохом. С привычным и таким правильным подвохом.

Правда, ровно на этой мысли в очках раздался голос «Тристана»:

— Мерлин. У меня проблема.

Проблема была не только у Чарли. Как понял Эггзи, у Рокси лопнул один из шаров, и она с трудом пыталась навести ракету на чёртов спутник. В её голосе проскальзывала паника, и на фоне этого признание Чарли звучало почти безмятежно.

— Что такое, Тристан? — спросил Мерлин, который сам явно нервничал.

— Здесь моя семья, и, судя по всему, сейчас меня сдадут Валентайну как шпиона.

На линии Чарли раздались невнятные голоса, шум и звон стекла. А после Чарли сказал как-то обречённо и в то же время сдержанно:

— Блядь.

— Отправляйтесь к самолёту, — жёстко приказал Мерлин. — Эггзи, прикройте Тристана.

С этого момента всё пошло не так. Эггзи был прав — непредвиденные обстоятельства должны были возникнуть, и виноват в них был грёбаный Чарли, пусть он и оказался, блядь, Тристаном. Валентайн, узнав, что в его обитель прокрались спасители мира, спустил на них всех своих собак, и Эггзи пришлось основательно побегать и потратить все патроны, получить несколько синяков от пуль, остановленных костюмом, а так же парочку раз встретиться в беготне с Чарли и даже прикрыть его. Правда, Чарли тоже прикрывал его, и один раз это было весьма кстати.

Когда они добрались до самолёта, Мерлин почти сразу послал их обратно, потому что, оказывается, его магия хакерства не всесильна. А сбитый спутник Валентайн вот-вот заменит соседним, и пиздец всё равно нагрянет.

— Вы, блядь, издеваетесь, — задыхаясь, выдавил Эггзи, развалившись в кресле. Чарли примерно в таком же состоянии пытался отдышаться, усевшись на диван.

— Боюсь, что нет, — мда, судя по выражению лица Мерлина, всё было очень плохо. Эггзи, сдержав проклятье, а потом стон, вскочил, игнорируя молчаливого Чарли, и протянул руку за пушкой, которую держал Мерлин.

— О нет, — Мерлин отстранился. — Эта — моя.

Эггзи показалось, или Чарли действительно издал смешок? Но времени смотреть в его сторону и проверять свои догадки не было.

Надо было, блядь, мир спасать, и несмотря на то, что они с Чарли делали это вместе, всё шло по пизде. В самолёте Эггзи выбрал в качестве оружия зонтик (а Чарли — винтовку, да уж, с ними он обращаться умел непревзойдённо, Эггзи давно это знал), и этот зонтик очень скоро покоцали так, что Эггзи чуть головы не лишился. У Валентайна оказалось какое-то несметное количество отлично вооружённых шавок, кто бы мог подумать, и несмотря на то, что Эггзи и Чарли действовали удивительно слаженно, их загнали в безвыходное положение посреди коридора с множеством дверей в камеры. У Эггзи уже давно не было никакого оружия, а Чарли ещё отстреливался, но у него вот-вот должны были кончиться патроны.

У Мерлина тоже всё было не зашибись.

Одна Рокси успешно приземлилась, и Эггзи был искренне рад за неё, особенно перед лицом неминуемо подступающей смерти.

Вдруг Эггзи осенило:

— Мерлин, — сказал он. Чарли, который прятался в проёме двери ровно напротив, поймал взгляд Эггзи и очень знакомо вскинул брови. — Помните те чипы, которые вы назвали бесполезными для нас?

— Взорвать их? — тут же спросил Чарли таким серьёзным и деловитым тоном, словно речь шла о какой-то рутине.

— Ммм, Тристан, — протянул Мерлин после долгой паузы, — ваша семья?

Блядь.

Чарли бесшумно вздохнул — Эггзи видел это — и сильнее сжал уже бесполезную винтовку.

— Вы готовы произнести заклинание, Мерлин? — без каких-либо эмоций спросил он, глядя куда-то в пространство.

— Да.

— Тогда колдуйте, — твёрдо приказал Чарли.

А дальше была феерия.

Красочный взрыв голов, привет от шведской принцессы, финальная битва с помощником злодея. И Эггзи был не уверен, что справился бы без Чарли. Точнее, справился бы, конечно, у него просто не было бы выбора, но за большее время. А так они довольно быстро устранили Газель (какое странное и в то же время подходящее этой жуткой красотке прозвище) и не позволили Валентайну держать ладонь на «кнопке включения» его адской машины дольше, чем минуту.

Всё было очень даже неплохо. Если не считать огромного количества мировой элиты, лишившейся голов.

— Вы молодцы, парни, — сказал им Мерлин. — И вы, Ланселот. Браво.

Эггзи, восстанавливая дыхание, коротко взглянул на немного потерявшего рыцарский лоск Чарли.

— Спасибо, Тристан, — протянул Эггзи с усмешкой и огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь расслабляющего. О, вот это шампанское точно подойдёт. Ждать ответа от Чарли он не стал. Захватил бокалы и поспешил навстречу своему призу, с которым он совершенно точно справится самостоятельно, без поддержки кое-каких носатых щёголей.

— Эггзи, куда вы? — удивился Мерлин. — Шампанское…

— Не для вас, Мерлин, — перебил его Чарли, и в его голосе Эггзи послышались знакомые насмешливые нотки. — Позвольте нашему победителю насладиться своей победой.

Эггзи ничего не сказал. Он был в предвкушении, и всё остальное было неважно.

Уже закрывая изнутри дверь камеры принцессы — спасибо Мерлину за помощь с кодом! — Эггзи услышал, как Чарли попросил Мерлина готовить шампанское на самолёте. В голову полезли всякие грязные мысли, но у Эггзи были другие причины думать их, намного более соблазнительные и приятные, чем воркование координатора и фальшивого соперника.

Жизнь странная штука.


	3. Chapter 3

✖ ✖ ✖

«День В» они, конечно, предотвратили, причём весьма успешно. Жуткая машина Валентайна не успела проработать и двух минут в сумме — по словам Мерлина, им очень повезло. Обезумевшие люди набрасывались друг на друга по всему миру, но в основном все отделались либо лёгким испугом, либо травмами максимум средней тяжести. Больше всего не повезло тем, у кого под рукой было оружие, или тем, кто был достаточно тренирован, чтобы убить быстро — в армиях и отделениях полиции случилось немало смертей, но всё могло бы быть гораздо хуже, продержи Валентайн руку на панели управления ещё хотя бы пару минут.

Паника по поводу массового помешательства, конечно, накрыла весь мир на несколько недель, но быстро улеглась — не без помощи Кингсмэн, потому что в эти дни пришлось очень много работать с прессой исподтишка.

Хуже всего было другое.

Хуже всего было то, что правительства, секретные службы и просто элита во всём мире буквально лишились голов, и вот это повлекло за собой такой ад, что Эггзи уже и позабыл, когда в последний раз спал больше пяти часов и не на снотворном. Потому что работать приходилось на износ, чтобы предотвратить общемировой хаос, революции, массовые беспорядки и жуткие махинации. При этом сам Кингсмэн лишился нескольких агентов — кое-кого успел обработать прошлый Артур (и чипы Валентайна снесли им головы), кое-кто попал под раздачу во время Дня В (живы остались, но временно выведены из строя). А набирать новых агентов не было времени, поэтому Мерлин тихо и мирно нарёк Эггзи Галахадом и бросил в самое пекло «нового мира» в компании нескольких старых агентов, очень смурной Рокси и Тристана-Чарли, само существование которого не давало Эггзи покоя.

И, честное слово, он бы спокойно спал свои счастливые пять часов в сутки без всяких таблеток, если бы не необходимость почти ежедневно видеть знакомую рожу под незнакомой маской сдержанной вежливости.

То, что знакомый до мелочей высокородный пиздюк, который попортил Эггзи немало крови и нервов во время обучения в Кингсмэн, оказался элегантным и безукоризненно спокойным агентом, никак не укладывалось в голове. Они прожили в одном помещении почти год — ели вместе, вместе тренировались, бок о бок проходили безумные и странные задания Мерлина, воспитывали собак, обменивались бесконечными остротами, издевались друг над другом словесно и физически, пару раз с трудом удержались от драки, и за это время Эггзи узнал чертового Чарли так близко, как не хотел бы знать, но выбора не было. Все рекруты успели притереться, привыкнуть друг к другу, подстроиться под странности каждого, установить общий и удобный для всех быт. Та же Рокси стала для Эггзи близкой и понятной, как родная сестра, а Чарли воспринимался как какой-нибудь стоюродный кузен, которого терпеть не можешь, но приходится, потому что куда деваться.

И Эггзи знал, как Чарли покусывает губы, когда думает, был в курсе, как Чарли держит ручку, когда пишет, неосознанно помнил, что Чарли чистит зубы левой рукой… А ещё Эггзи знал, как Чарли дрочит, что он терпеть не может простое молоко, что, когда ему холодно, он краснеет, что он моется с такой яростью, будто кожу готов с себя содрать, что он предпочитает спать на спине, что он любит закатывать рукава, если есть возможность, что он разговаривает со своей собакой действительно ласковыми словами…

И что Тристан на этого знакомого до мельчайших деталей и привычно бесящего Чарли не походил вообще. Никак.

И вот от этого Эггзи реально не мог спать.

Ему всё казалось — особенно в ситуации бесконечного аврала, всеобщей паранойи и угрозы масштабного пиздеца — что они стоят плечом к плечу с каким-то опасным перевёртышем, готовым в любой миг снова обратиться в надменного предателя-Чарли.

— Доброе утро, Галахад, — он говорил иначе. Не проглатывал гласных, меньше тянул звуки, и его голос звучал солидно и глубоко, хоть заслушайся. Но этот контраст с речью типичного выскочки-поша* пробирал Эггзи до дрожи. Даже случайная встреча в ателье по пути к Мерлину заставляла подобраться и напрячься.

— Тристан, — Эггзи всякий раз произносил это имя с сарказмом. — Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь.

— Вы удивлены? — бесстрастно поинтересовался Чарли, блядски непривычно выглядящий в этих очках. Со времён беготни по бункеру Валентайна они почти не пересекались тет-а-тет, хотя Эггзи не забывал о неожиданном сюрпризе все эти пару недель.

— Неприятно, — Эггзи отвернулся, но не выдержал и пары секунд и снова посмотрел Чарли в глаза. — Эй, а сколько раз тебе приходилось сдавать агентство перед остальными кандидатами?

Это был далеко не единственный вопрос, который вертелся в голове Эггзи, стоило ему задуматься о Чарли-Тристане, но нужно же с чего-то начинать.

— Единожды, — Чарли даже не изменился в лице. — К счастью, Кингсмэн не так часто набирает агентов.

Его непробиваемая сдержанность бесила до боли. Эггзи широко ухмыльнулся:

— Это же насколько твоя работа была бесполезной, что тебя вычеркнули из строя на целый год?

Прозвучало и вполовину не так едко, как стоило бы, но Эггзи тоже умел держать себя в руках, сколько бы раз за время учебки Кингсмэн Чарли и не издевался над его выдержкой.

— Должен сказать, что рад вернуться, — Чарли-Тристан проигнорировал выпад Эггзи и лишь чуть повёл плечом — чужим, сдержанным движением. Хотелось схватить его за это плечо и встряхнуть. Дурацкое, спонтанное, совершенно бессмысленное желание, совершенно точно недостойное джентльмена. Поэтому Эггзи изящно поправил свои очки и спросил, сохраняя почти светский тон:

— Тебя вообще Чарли зовут?

— Если мне не изменяет память, в моём досье записано это имя, — ответил этот чужак, и Эггзи почудилось, что он заметил намёк на усмешку в уголке его губ.

— На этот вопрос можно было ответить просто «да» или «нет».

«Тристан» чуть склонил голову, окинув Эггзи быстрым взглядом.

— Да, меня на самом деле зовут Чарли, — а вот теперь усмешка чувствовалась чётче. Эггзи был почти готов поставить пару пинт, что она всё-таки была. Это почему-то воодушевляло.

— И тебе всё ещё двадцать два? — продолжил Эггзи свой спонтанный допрос, пока была такая возможность.

И тут Тристан всё-таки улыбнулся — тонко, мимолётно, но совсем не так, как ожидал Эггзи. Никакого пренебрежения, или насмешки, или флёра издевательского отношения. Что-то другое, очень сдержанное, бесящее до дрожи.

— Двадцать восемь. Пришлось ненадолго стать моложе.

— То-то я вижу, из тебя песок уже сыпется, — Эггзи вскинул голову и позволил хотя бы себе усмехнуться так, как хотелось — нагло, почти зло, с налётом застарелой ненависти. Но чужака не проняло.

— Интересное наблюдение, — вежливо сказал он.

Ну блядь. Нет, Эггзи это так просто не оставит, но ему нужно было идти — Мерлин ждал отчёта и обещал выдать новые инструкции и информацию, так что придётся отложить на потом попытки расколоть этого упёртого оборотня.

— Ладно, — Эггзи демонстративно посмотрел на свои часы и коротко кивнул, разворачиваясь в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. — Удачи вам, Тристан.

— Удачи и вам, Галахад, — мерно отозвался Чарли-Тристан. — Она понадобится нам всем.

Да будь ты проклят.


	4. Chapter 4

✖ ✖ ✖

А потом Мерлин решил, что некоторые миссии нельзя выполнить в одиночку. Не то чтобы Эггзи был с ним не согласен — ему в последнее время отчаянно не хватало дополнительной пары рук, глаз, ушей и вообще ещё одного себя. Грех жаловаться, конечно. Пусть мир больше и не балансировал над бездной так сильно, всё равно в любой момент он мог радостно пойти по пизде, и Эггзи уже не помнил, когда в последний раз видел Мерлина не с огромной кружкой кофе (он спит когда-нибудь вообще, интересно?).

То есть, идея была отличная.

Если бы Мерлин не решил, что в одном очень деликатном деле идеальными напарниками будут Галахад и… Тристан. Ну да. Конечно. Разве можно было ожидать чего-то другого. Особенно если учесть, что Ланселот сейчас разгребала ближневосточное дерьмо, Персиваль шпынял американцев, а большая часть остальных агентов метались по всей Европе как в жопу укушенные.

Эггзи оставил при себе все мысли по поводу «напарника», потому что знал — Мерлина переубеждать нет смысла, он сейчас слишком заёбан и слишком зол на весь мир. К тому же, Мерлин совершенно точно был осведомлён о неприязни Эггзи к Тристану и наверняка преследовал какие-то свои коварные цели.

Так что спорить было бессмысленно. Поэтому Эггзи сжал зубы.

— Тристан, — в пять утра очень сложно контролировать свою дикцию, даже если удалось проспать целых семь часов накануне, но Эггзи очень постарался сохранить в голосе весь сарказм, который переполнял его, стоило ему увидеть «Чарли».

— Галахад, — «Чарли» галантно кивнул — Эггзи понятия не имел, как можно галантно кивнуть, но вот же. — Не ожидал увидеть вас так рано.

Да уж, рань была такая, что от одной мысли о времени хотелось широко зевнуть. Но Эггзи сдержался.

— Вспомнил, что когда-то вы были ранней пташкой. Если это было правдой.

Чёрт, в присутствии этой невозмутимой и возмутительно идеальной глыбы Эггзи был просто физически не способен удержаться от шпилек и сарказма. Они не виделись несколько дней, за которые Эггзи знатно помотало по миру, и он успел подзабыть, как сильно его раздражает этот незнакомец со знакомым лицом.

«Чарли» слегка наклонил голову, окидывая Эггзи странным, нечитаемым взглядом.

— Вполне возможно, что было. Или у меня по всему дому стоят будильники, — он провёл кончиками пальцев по дужке своих очков. — Вы знаете, какая сейчас борьба ведётся между двумя претендентами на престол?

Эггзи хмыкнул:

— Если это была попытка свести разговор на политику, то очень неуклюжая.

— Отнюдь. Это наше новое задание — предотвратить покушение на одного из будущих королей. И, похоже, нейтрализовать второго.

Ещё одно скользящее движение пальцев — и на экране очков Эггзи появились два портрета с краткими характеристиками.

— Мерлин долго разрывался? — поинтересовался Эггзи, быстро считывая информацию, а потом сам убрал её с линз.

— Не думаю. В порядке очерёдности эти двое действительно равны. Но тот, кто организовал похищение, — «Чарли» как-то замысловато повёл плечом, и в его ровном голосе промелькнуло что-то почти ироничное, — уже плохо себя зарекомендовал.

— Не поясните мне конкретнее наше задание?

Да, Мерлин не потрудился объяснить Эггзи, чем именно ему придётся заниматься с Тристаном. А Эггзи был так возмущён тем фактом, что ему нужно кооперироваться с этим «Чарли», что и не спросил.

Дерьмо.

— Вы обеспечиваете эвакуацию объекта, — спокойно сообщил «Чарли», — я — прикрываю ваш отход и, по возможности, обезвреживаю бомбу.

— На курсах работы со взрывчаткой я был лучше.

— Некоторые из прототипов, с которыми работали рекруты, создавал я сам.

Эггзи потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы обдумать это.

— Значит, везде ложь, — с деланной горечью протянул он.

«Чарли» снова посмотрел на него, и Эггзи почудилось в его взгляде что-то… то ли жалостливое, то ли снисходительное. Так или иначе, это было хуже любого оскорбления, и сразу кулаки зачесались врезать, но буквально через мгновение «Чарли» снова смотрел спокойно и очень, очень, безумно сдержанно.

— Если вам неловко, вы можете звать это дозированной правдой, — невозмутимо сказал он. Вот же говнюк. Кажется, у него был чёрный пояс по сложновывернутым формулировкам и деланно изысканным фразам.

— Есть ли в вас вообще что-нибудь от Чарли? — с отвращением спросил Эггзи.

— Есть ли что-нибудь у Чарли, чего у меня нет… — почти эхом повторил «Чарли» и покачал головой. — Но мы отвлекаемся от дела, Галахад. В ангаре нас уже ждёт снаряжённая машина, пожалуйста, давайте приступим к нашему заданию.

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть и последовать за стремительным «Чарли», который шёл быстро и в то же время сохранял немыслимое достоинство и элегантность. Пиздец, и как это у него выходит? Никакой лёгкой расхлябанности и небрежности прежнего Чарли. Невероятно.

Впрочем, вскоре Эггзи отвлёкся от своих размышлений, забил на давнее раздражение и был вынужден унять свою подозрительность. Дело вышло очень горячим во всех смыслах, и им пришлось немало попотеть, прежде чем с блеском выполнить поставленную Мерлином задачу. И это при том, что они обошлись без координатора и действовали своими силами, а так же ни разу ничего не взорвали сами и вообще умудрились сохранить необходимый уровень секретности.

Ладно, Эггзи был готов признать, что они с Тристаном срабатывались очень даже неплохо. Причём это происходило как-то само собой, совершенно естественно, почти инстинктивно. Быть может, многочисленные испытания в учебке Кингсмэн, на которых частенько приходилось кооперироваться, ещё не выветрились из их памяти.

Да. Скорее всего, так оно и было.


	5. Chapter 5

✖ ✖ ✖

Эггзи не нравилось думать о Чарли-Тристане, у него других забот хватало, но он всё равно думал. Мысли о переменчивом ублюдке настигали его в самые неожиданные моменты — будь то середина долгой и напряжённой засады, корпение над кучей документов, ужин с мамой и сестрёнкой или утреннее бритьё, пока Джей Би вертится под ногами.

При этом Эггзи прекрасно понимал — его паранойя бессмысленна и абсурдна. Если уж Эггзи кому и доверял в этом новом безумном мире, так это Мерлину. А он о Тристане отзывался ровно так же, как и о других агентах, никак его не выделяя. Пусть и знал, хитрый лис, как Эггзи относился к своему «сопернику», пусть и умудрялся поиграть на этом в мелочах даже посреди бесконечного аврала, но совершенно точно не считал Тристана хуже или лучше прочих. В сложившихся условиях было не до личных склок, и Эггзи отлично это осознавал.

Но стоило ему задуматься об этом разительном контрасте безукоризненного Тристана и раздражающего до дрожи Чарли, как сразу начинало зудеть где-то в затылке, да так настырно, что сил никаких не было.

Что уж говорить о случайных или не случайных столкновениях лицом к лицу.

— Вот так встреча!

«Чарли» поднял на Эггзи взгляд — никакого следа усталости, недоумения, удивления, неприязни, хоть каких-нибудь вполне ожидаемых эмоций, ничего, кроме ледяного спокойствия, от которого зубы сводило. Кажется, Тристан мог дать фору даже Персивалю в своей отстранённой сдержанности, и от этого Эггзи практически сходил с ума.

Нет, серьёзно, ему порой казалось, что он просто успел свихнуться где-то после Кентукки по пути к бункеру Валентайна, и вот этот закованный в идеальный серо-голубой костюм носатый рыцарь — его персональная галлюцинация, наказание за все грехи, личный демон.

— Это традиционный паб рыцарей Кингсмэн, — сообщил личный демон глубоким и хорошо поставленным голосом, словно экскурсовод. — И он принадлежит организации.

Очевидные факты он излагал с таким равнодушным терпением, что Эггзи ни за что не собирался поверить, будто на самом деле это не был сарказм, и что за слоями мимолётной полуулыбки и вежливого кивка не плескалась тонна язвительности.

Но поди докажи.

— Всё равно не ожидал увидеть вас здесь, напивающегося в одиночку, — сказал Эггзи, без спроса усаживаясь напротив. — Составите мне компанию, Тристан?

«Чарли» чуть вскинул одну бровь, определённо заметив шпильку, но на этом его реакция и закончилась.

— Как пожелаете.

Нет, у Эггзи действительно руки чесались хоть что-то сделать с этой ледяной глыбой. Не то чтобы он на самом деле скучал по надменному ублюдку Чарли, который не давал ему покоя в учебке Кингсмэн. Совсем нет. Честное слово, Эггзи был действительно рад, когда Чарли «выбыл» на испытании с поездом.

Но непробиваемый «Чарли» был ещё хуже.

Эггзи устроился поудобнее, расстегнул пиджак и отпил пива — он продолжал выбирать светлое по старым привычкам. «Чарли» почти синхронно глотнул свой тёмный Гиннесс.

— Приятно, наверное, вернуться в поле после года взаперти с малолетками? — после паузы и без прелюдий спросил Эггзи.

Чуть качнув головой, «Чарли» ровно ответил:

— Достаточно. Не могу сказать, что меня не мучила скука.

Ага, конечно. Эггзи так и порывался спросить, за какие же грехи такого одарённого агента заключили на год возиться с рекрутами под наверняка ужасно скучным прикрытием, но этот вопрос Эггзи решил оставить на сладкое.

— Зато теперь у вас две собаки, — сказал он с усмешкой после долгой паузы, во время которой они оба делали вид, что непринуждённо пьют пиво. По крайней мере, Эггзи точно делал вид, а вот притворялся ли «Чарли», сказать было сложно. — Ищите везде плюсы. Обе овчарки, я так понимаю?

Помнится, в день выбора щенков Чарли так ультимативно забрал себе самую привлекательную с точки зрения будущих тренировок породу, что сложно было представить, что в свой «настоящий» раз этот «Чарли» выбрал себе какого-нибудь чихуахуа.

— Первая моя собака — хаски, — не изменившись в лице, ответил он.

— С очередным дебильным именем?

— Леди Имоджен не согласилась бы с вами.

О, неужели это был сарказм? Или Эггзи всё же почудилось? Чёрт, он вроде неплохо разбирался в актёрских штучках ещё со своей уличной молодости, когда нужно было уметь притворяться. Но чёртов «Чарли» был непробиваем, как скала, и Эггзи никак не мог понять, чудятся ли ему мимолётные проявления чего-то знакомого и живого, или это просто его воспалённое воображение отчаянно пытается найти хоть какие-то сходства.

— Лорд Нельсон и леди Имоджен. Достойное сочетание, — Эггзи выразительно вздохнул и опустошил свою кружку. — Ещё пива?

«Чарли» как раз допивал свой Гиннесс. Он педантично поставил кружку на подставку, скользнув пальцами по запотевшему стеклу, и с невероятной аккуратностью сложил руки на груди.

— На сегодня мне хватит.

Закрытая поза. Вау! Вот это было настоящим прорывом. Раньше «Чарли» вечно демонстрировал почти вызывающую расслабленность, ту самую, от которой вдоль позвоночника холодом пробирало, потому что было в ней что-то хищное и опасное. А тут — какое-то напряжение.

Эггзи охватил азарт.

— Я зашёл буквально на несколько минут позже тебя. Тебя правда рубит с одной пинты?

Повисла небольшая пауза, во время которой Эггзи проклял сам себя. Блядь! Надо же было так спалиться, что он следил за этим отморозком и действительно знал, когда он зашёл в паб.

С другой стороны — вряд ли «Чарли» не заметил слежки, потому что Эггзи уже не раз успел убедиться в его несомненном профессионализме по части шпионских штучек.

Прежний Чарли обязательно бы обратил внимание на этот прокол Эггзи и, несомненно, указал бы на него, придумал бы парочку реально противных шуточек и унизил бы со всем изяществом истинного ублюдка с серебряной ложкой глубоко в заднице. Однако этот «Чарли» вежливо сделал вид, что не заметил оговорки Эггзи и вообще ни в коем случае не считает его подозрительность и нахальность чем-то плохим. Безмятежную расслабленность портили только сложенные на груди руки и странный взгляд из-за очков.

Эггзи иррационально захотелось стянуть эти очки с длинного носа «Чарли», чтобы посмотреть в его глаза напрямую.

— Не вижу смысла, — сказал «Чарли». — Я прихожу сюда не за выпивкой.

Желание разбить о голову этой непробиваемой сволочи собственную кружку стало так велико, что Эггзи действительно с трудом удержался от этого. Даже кулаки не сжал. О, ему стоило бы гордиться собой и своей выдержкой.

— А за чем же, если не секрет? — максимально вежливо спросил Эггзи, даже улыбку выдавил — хотя, скорее всего, она была фальшивой донельзя.

— За атмосферой и фоновым шумом, — мерно объяснил «Чарли» и, кажется, закинул ногу на ногу. — Успокаивает.

Дважды закрытая поза!

— Вместо сеанса к психотерапевту? — Эггзи ехидничал уже на автомате. Желание рукоприкладствовать сменилось желанием податься ближе, нащупать этот слабый край бесстрастной маски, поддеть его, чтобы увидеть, что же творится внутри.

Но «Чарли» смотрел почти безмятежно, и на лице его не отражалось ничего, кроме спокойствия и пресловутой сдержанности.

— Вам должно быть известно, что психотерапевты Кингсмэн сейчас работают на износ и на их плечи уже возложена максимальная нагрузка, — почти скучным тоном сообщил он.

Эггзи ухмыльнулся:

— Словом, им не до вас.

И тут «Чарли» прищурился — на короткое мгновение, но Эггзи заметил это и почувствовал себя почти победителем, хотя и не слишком понимал, в чём именно.

— Меня это вполне устраивает.

О, неужели.

— Быть может, я нарушаю твоё блаженное одиночество? Я могу уйти, — галантно предложил Эггзи.

— Вы не мешаете мне, Галахад.

Забавно, как интересно его голос снижался на позывном Эггзи.

— Рад слышать.

— И я не наслаждаюсь одиночеством.

Интересно, если бы он мог скрестить ещё какие-нибудь конечности, он был это сделал? Эггзи смотрел во все глаза. Вечная расслабленность Тристана сейчас в этом «Чарли» явно давала слабину.

Это было почти красиво.

— Разумеется. Видимо, ты вообще мало чем способен наслаждаться, — с немалой долей едкости заметил Эггзи, открыто ухмыляясь.

— Как вам будет угодно, — зато голос у «Чарли» оставался совершенно равнодушным, ни капли эмоций, напряжения или чего-то ещё. Разве что завораживающая глубина. Придурок Чарли и близко так не говорил.

— Ты точно не хочешь ещё пинту? — уточнил Эггзи, поднимаясь из-за стола. «Чарли» быстро посмотрел на свои наручные часы и коротко мотнул головой — неожиданно резкое движение для вечно плавного и степенного Тристана.

— Вылет через три часа. Чувствую необходимость сохранять голову максимально свежей.

Не то чтобы Эггзи на самом деле было интересно, какая миссия ждёт «Чарли» через три часа, но, честно говоря, в этот миг ему стало безумно интересно. Что заставило этого «Чарли» так напрячься? Эггзи или грядущее задание?

Хотелось почесать своё самолюбие и убедиться в собственных догадках. Надо будет обязательно словно невзначай поинтересоваться у Мерлина, чем сейчас занимаются Ланселот и Тристан. Конечно, Мерлина упоминание Рокси с толку не собьёт, но со  
стороны будет смотреться более-менее прилично. Ну, Эггзи надеялся на это.

— Тогда я возьму себе, — сказал он, поправляя манжеты рубашки. — Не умрёшь от тоски без меня?

— Приложу все усилия, — совсем глубоким голосом заверил «Чарли».

Эггзи довольно хмыкнул и уже направился к барной стойке, но остановился и с максимальным изяществом обернулся:

— И, Тристан? — Эггзи широко улыбнулся. — Я рад, что вы выжили в День В.

Это была, конечно, ложь. И они оба определённо знали об этом.

«Чарли» поймал взгляд Эггзи и коротко кивнул.

— Взаимно, Галахад.

А вот было это правдой или нет, Эггзи сказать не мог. И это бесило его до дрожи.


	6. Chapter 6

✖ ✖ ✖

Эггзи пора было признаться самому себе — он несколько помешался на Чарли-Тристане. Это помешательство было фоновым и не слишком мешало жизни — если не считать периодических проблем со сном, потому что внезапные и тревожные мысли любили настигать Эггзи тогда, когда он расслаблялся. Мысли эти были сумбурными и очевидно дурацкими — о слишком разительном контрасте между тем Чарли, которого Эггзи довольно близко (пусть и не по своей воле) знал в течение почти года, и тем Тристаном, с которым приходилось (опять же, не по своей воле) иногда работать вместе.

Наверное, это были просто проблемы с доверием, да настолько обоснованные, что вряд ли бы кто-нибудь упрекнул Эггзи. Наверное, стоило отвлечь одного из штатных психологов агентства от их бесконечного пост-апокалиптического аврала.

С другой стороны, Эггзи и так всё про себя знал. Зачем говорить очевидное? Он просто проецировал на Чарли-Тристана все внешние проблемы, подозревал его в предательстве, подсознательно обвинял во всех грехах и сознательно ожидал подвоха. Ничего экстраординарного.

Но хуже всего было то, что Чарли-Тристан был безукоризненным. Идеальным. До тошноты великолепным в своём деле, до омерзения вежливым, до жути проницательным и деликатным. Да, у него тоже случались промашки — вроде последнего дела, на котором ему пришлось несладко (и, наверное, всё-таки это дело и было виновно в том напряжении «Чарли», когда Эггзи подсел к нему в пабе; какая жалость). Но любому бы было туго на его месте, задание вышло сложнейшим, в одиночку выполнить такое не смог бы даже Тристан. К нему нельзя было придраться — он оказался отличным агентом, и Эггзи готов был это признать безо всякого стеснения.

И это сводило с ума. Эггзи не мог успокоиться, Эггзи следил за ним, если была такая возможность, Эггзи намеренно сталкивался с ним при любом удобном и неудобном случае и порой откровенно ощущал себя сбрендившим сталкером, который даже не пытается делать вид, что всё происходит случайно.

А смысл? Всё равно все участники действия прекрасно понимали, что происходит.

И этот «Чарли», конечно, дьявольски деликатно делал вид, что ничего не замечает, и позволял Эггзи творить всю эту очевидно бессмысленную фигню. Потому что никакого придурка Чарли из-под идеальной маски Тристана не проглядывало, пусть порой Эггзи и казалось, что он краем глаза замечает что-то старое и знакомое.

Да уж, Эггзи определённо влип.

— Интересно, стал ли ты лучше на ринге, когда перестал притворяться.

«Чарли» сделал ещё несколько ударов по боксёрской груше, а потом придержал её и обернулся, скользнув взглядом по Эггзи. Сейчас он — наконец-то! — был без очков, не в идеальном костюме, да и причёска его выглядела не так шикарно, как обычно. Но всё равно этот человек оставался чуждым незнакомцем — хотя Эггзи не раз видел Чарли на ринге, потного, жёсткого, яростно выкладывающегося на полную.

— Добрый вечер, Галахад, — бесстрастно поздоровался «Чарли» и шагнул вперёд. — Вы, очевидно, хотите составить мне компанию?

О, да, Эггзи очень хотел. Это была одна из его безумных идей последнего времени — встретиться с «Чарли» на знакомом по учебке Кингсмэн поле. И если пробежать с ним парочку кругов учебного кросса не представлялось возможным, то ринг был отличным вариантом.

— Возьму на себя подобный риск, — Эггзи повёл плечами и размял руки, становясь в центр площадки. — Смешанная борьба или традиционный бокс?

То, как «Чарли» подошёл и встал напротив, было почти противозаконно. Вот как он умудрялся так плавно и изысканно двигаться? И выглядеть в тренировочной одежде не менее круто, чем в безукоризненном костюме?

О, Эггзи был твёрдо намерен надрать задницу этому ледяному принцу.

— Я пришёл на разминку, — задумчиво сказал «Чарли», поправляя упавшие на лицо пряди волос. Сделал паузу, во время которой Эггзи почудилась ускользающая усмешка. — И сейчас не вижу никакого смысла в правилах традиционного бокса.

Чёрт! Почему Эггзи не мог позволить себе схватить этого придурка за грудки и не вытрясти из него ещё больше вот этого намёка на сарказм?

— Разве что, прошу, — продолжил «Чарли», перетекая из расслабленной позы в боевую стойку, — оставьте меня с неповреждёнными конечностями.

Эггзи оскалился, принимая любимую позицию:

— Не могу обещать.

— Что ж, Галахад. Атакуйте.

Да, Эггзи собирался сделать всё, чтобы покатать этого «Чарли» по рингу, выбить из него хотя бы часть вечной невозмутимости, вытрясти хоть немного знакомой язвительной ярости.

Получилось наоборот. Правда, Эггзи не подал вида, что весьма сокрушительное поражение на самом деле задело его.

Но Эггзи был скорее удивлён и даже немного восхищён. «Чарли» уткнул его носом в мат и заломил обе руки с таким стремительным изяществом, что это походило на танец — в котором Эггзи выбили весь воздух из лёгких.

— А вы достаточно неплохи и без подлых приёмчиков, — с максимальным достоинством, на которое только был способен в такой ситуации, просипел Эггзи.

— Для вживания в роль пришлось немного усовершенствовать мою технику боя, — жаль, Эггзи не мог посмотреть в лицо «Чарли» — кажется, тот улыбался. — Теперь же я могу свободно работать по разным направлениям восточных единоборств.

— Даже как-то скучно, — Эггзи поморщился и попытался освободиться, но хватка у его противника была железная. — А где неожиданности? Где подножки в последний момент?

Но едкость Эггзи «Чарли» не проняла.

— Позвольте напомнить, что я вас победил, — с тончайшим намёком на усмешку отозвался он и отпустил Эггзи.

Разминая руки и стараясь не обращать внимание на наливающиеся болью синяки в самых неожиданных местах, Эггзи сел и посмотрел в лицо «Чарли» — тот всё ещё выглядел слишком безмятежным, даже несмотря на встрёпанный и немного помятый вид. Эггзи сумел достать его несколько раз, прежде чем потерпел сокрушительное фиаско, и одно это уже было поводом для гордости.

Поэтому Эггзи широко улыбнулся и выбрал самый вежливый и светский тон из своего арсенала:

— Бросьте, Тристан. Кого бы вы ни разыгрывали, вам не нужно было бы так издеваться над привычками своего тела. А значит, человек, которому нравятся грязные приёмы, живёт внутри вас.

«Чарли» слегка вскинул одну бровь.

— Вы решили составить компанию психологам Кингсмэн? Похвальное решение, но, боюсь, несколько преждевременное.

— Быть может, я просто хочу удовлетворить своё любопытство. Как ты вообще, — Эггзи неопределённо повёл рукой в воздухе, — сделал это? Я даже не заметил твоего движения.

И тут «Чарли» на мгновение изменился в лице — и, Эггзи был готов поклясться, в это мгновение на его губах царила столь привычная усмешка. Точнее, дело даже не в изгибе рта, нет. А во взгляде, прямом и почти — почти — знакомом.

От этого внутри Эггзи что-то странно перевернулось.

— Поднимайтесь, Галахад, — «Чарли» подал ему руку, помогая принять вертикальное положение. — И постарайтесь не упасть на этот раз.

Что совершенно не удивительно, у Эггзи не вышло.


	7. Chapter 7

✖ ✖ ✖

Кажется, маленькую обсессию Эггзи заметил сам Мерлин. Ну, это был вопрос времени, так что Эггзи совершенно не удивился и даже ни капли не разозлился, когда Мерлин отправил Галахада и Тристана — которые отлично срабатывались на щекотливых заданиях в поле — разбирать, чёрт возьми, файлы в поисках информации.

По словам Мерлина, работы там было немерено, и вдвоём справиться было бы быстрее и проще. В подробности он вдаваться не стал — просто отправил Эггзи в одно из технических помещений особняка штаб-квартиры «в объятья Тристана, он вам всё объяснит».

Ох уж этот Мерлин.

Впрочем, всё его коварство раскрылось тогда, когда Эггзи, зайдя в комнату, с трудом рассмотрел «Чарли» за целой батареей макулатуры.

От отчаянного стона Эггзи удержался каким-то чудом.

— Куча папок? Серьёзно? Я думал, мы уже давно перешли на высокие технологии.

«Чарли» невозмутимо поднял голову и поправил очки, слегка смахивая на студента какого-нибудь Оксфорда, залезшего в недра библиотеки альма-матер.

Наверняка ведь когда-то и был вот таким вот безукоризненным заучкой.

— К сожалению, перешли только мы, — «Чарли» поднялся на ноги и провёл рукой по ближайшей стопке папок. — У нас на самом деле нет времени переводить всё это в электронную форму, а Мерлин считает, что информация здесь очень важна.

У Эггзи зубы свело от перспективы копаться в таком количестве бумажек.

— Чувак, которому это принадлежит, — он подошёл к столу и заглянул под обложку верхней папки. Мда. — Он был вроде как миллионером и другом Валентайна, верно? Так какого хуя он сам не сделал себе удобную электронную картотеку?

«Чарли» слегка пожал плечами, подхватил самую увесистую стопку и перенёс её на второй стол. Приглашающий жест рукой мог бы и не делать, чёрт возьми, Эггзи и так всё понял, хотя ему безумно захотелось сбежать куда-нибудь подальше.

— Паранойя, — объяснил «Чарли». — Считал, что бумагу взломать невозможно.

С выразительным вздохом, отражающим всё отношение к ситуации, Эггзи уселся за чёртов стол и решительно взял сразу несколько папок.

— А страдаем теперь мы.

— Разве вы страдаете? — нет, серьёзно, Эггзи ни за что бы не поверил, что в таком идеально вежливом вопросе не таилось никакого сарказма.

— Предвкушаю страдания, — едко ответил Эггзи и несколько раз открыл и закрыл глаза, привыкая к мелкому шрифту. Кошмар. — Вы же составите мне компанию в разгребании этого дерьма?

— Боюсь, у меня нет выбора, — со сдержанным достоинством отозвался «Чарли» и вернулся за свой стол.

— Ага, иначе вы предпочли бы оказаться в любом другом месте. Или ваша показательная нелюбовь ко мне тоже была фикцией?

— Ммм, — «Чарли» распахнул одну из папок, — у вас потрясающий талант задавать вопросы в самое удобное для этого время, Галахад.

Нет, капитан ледышка, так просто не отвертишься. Сколько бы Мерлин ни твердил про срочность, у них были как минимум сутки на разгребание этого дерьма, и несмотря на всё своё нежелание даже вчитываться в мелкий шрифт и бесконечные строки чисел, Эггзи знал, что управятся они к сроку.

— Как ты вообще ко мне относишься, Чарли? — резко спросил он.

В ответ «Чарли» некоторое время делал вид, что напряжённо читает документ, но, видимо, настойчивый взгляд Эггзи сделал своё дело.

— Вы замечательно проявляли себя на тренировках как кандидат, — мерно сказал «Чарли». — И ваше попадание в Кингсмэн создало прецедент — Мерлин наконец-то уберёт тест с собакой.

— А ты свой прошёл.

Эггзи и сам не знал, что было в его голосе — омерзение или затхлый привкус горечи.

— Там, можно сказать, у меня не было выбора, — абсолютно хладнокровно отозвался «Чарли», всё так же не глядя в сторону Эггзи.

— Как интересно ты уходишь от ответа на мой первый вопрос.

Ну вот, теперь хоть соизволил посмотрел прямо на Эггзи.

— С чего вдруг? — и даже брови вскинул. Прогресс! — Я действительно хорошо к вам отношусь и по достоинству оцениваю все ваши умения.

Эггзи традиционно захотелось ему врезать — в этот раз стопкой увесистых папок. Больно не будет, зато должно быть обидно.

Вместо очередного порыва рукоприкладства Эггзи решил продолжить задавать не дающие покоя вопросы, которые зудели где-то на языке примерно с тех пор, как говнюк Чарли обрёл образ Тристана.

— И год активной вражды на это никак не повлиял? — вышло очень даже светски. Почти на уровне непробиваемого «Чарли» — никаких эмоций, только облачённый в вежливый тон смысл.

Кажется, «Чарли» это проняло. Чуть-чуть.

— В отличие от вас, я играл свою роль и должен был имитировать разнообразные эмоции для достижения поставленной передо мной цели, о которой я вам уже говорил. То, что для вас было враждой, для меня было инструментом воздействия. И я заранее подготовил себя к тому, что нельзя воспринимать никакие эмоции серьёзно.

Он, конечно, говорил терпеливо, но Эггзи даже подался ближе к нему, пытаясь уловить этот лёгкий флёр чего-то горячего, почти яростного, блядски неуловимого.

— А я теперь пытаюсь научиться доверять вам, — Эггзи вздохнул.

— Вот как? — «Чарли» снова вскинул брови и даже отодвинул от себя папку. — Вы не доверите мне спину?

Эггзи хмыкнул.

— Доверю, мы это уже проходили, и не в этом дело. Как вы попали в бункер на День В? Откуда взяли телефон с приглашением?

— О, — «Чарли» неожиданно улыбнулся. — Вы подозреваете меня в сговоре с кем-либо?

— Вы вполне можете оказаться злодеем мирового масштаба, — доверительно сознался Эггзи.

Чёрт возьми, «Чарли» улыбнулся шире. Обалдеть. Он умеет это делать! Действительно может!

И в этой улыбке было немало от коварного и высокомерного Чарли — что-то чуточку ехидное и свободное.

Эггзи залюбовался.

— Занятная теория, мне она нравится, — «Чарли» небрежным жестом поправил очки. — Если получится собрать аргументы, передайте их Мерлину — он коллекционирует такие вещи.

— Простите?

— Почти каждый агент Кингсмэн традиционно подозревается в измене, — «Чарли» всё ещё улыбался, но теперь в его улыбке промелькнуло что-то лукавое. — Мы обладаем слишком большими умениями и возможностями, а так же располагаем доступом к слишком большим ресурсам.

Кажется, он веселился. Эггзи не мог понять, почему, поэтому решил уколоть его.

— Но измена некоторых агентов реально случается. Вы ведь были кандидатом прошлого Артура и в свой первый, настоящий раз?

«Чарли» тут же запаковался в своё сдержанное равнодушие. Разве что улыбка не исчезла, но стала до зубовного скрежета вежливой.

— Был удостоен такой чести.

— И как вы относитесь к его смерти? — не менее вежливо спросил Эггзи.

— Так же, как отношусь к смерти всей моей семьи.

Даже в лице не изменился.

— Не опишете мне это отношение? — продолжал напирать Эггзи, хотя понимал, что сейчас ему вежливо откажут.

— В другой раз, Галахад, — да, Эггзи, кажется, научился предсказывать поведение этого чужого и неизвестного «Чарли».

То ещё достижение, конечно.

— Я запомню, — пообещал ему Эггзи и снова посмотрел на чёртовы строчки, набранные слишком мелким шрифтом.

— Не сомневаюсь.


	8. Chapter 8

✖ ✖ ✖

— Так и знал, что найду вас здесь.

О, со стороны Эггзи это было тем ещё кокетством. Конечно, он знал, где может найти «Чарли» — слишком хорошо изучил его привычки, повадки и предпочтения. Порой Эггзи казалось, что он почти понимает этого вечного незнакомца, великолепно обращающегося с винтовками, собаками и полезной информацией. Но вечное «почти» постоянно оставляло его на шаг позади ни с чем. Вот же он, идеальный Тристан — трудоголик, иногда позволяющий себе выкурить несколько сигарет, любитель пробежаться со своими собаками по вечернему парку и потом запить всё это парой безумных коктейлей в ближайшем баре (о, не стоит говорить, каким образом Эггзи всё это узнал; просто не стоит).

И в то же время — вот он, непробиваемый «Чарли», невозмутимо смотрящий прямо на Эггзи, и хоть ты тресни, но расшифровать этот взгляд было невозможно.

Эй ты, выросший Кай, ты меня ненавидишь? Презираешь? Считаешь мою помешанность на тебе забавной? Оскорбляешься от моих подозрений? Испытываешь ли ты вообще хоть какие-то эмоции, сволочь?

Нет ответа. Хоть бы какой намёк, чёрт возьми.

— Я мог быть в любой точке земного шара, а вы знали, что найдёте меня здесь? — невозмутимо спросил «Чарли», опустив газету — Таймс, конечно.

— Слышал, как Мерлин отправил вас отдыхать, — небрежно сказал Эггзи, садясь в кресло напротив. — Знал, что вы ослушаетесь, но попытаетесь создать видимость послушания. Для этого идеально остаться в штаб-квартире в зоне отдыха — придраться к вашей деятельности нельзя, поэтому можно продолжить заниматься своим делом.

Эггзи говорил всё это спокойно и размеренно, отлично осознавая, что его чрезмерная осведомлённость тактических методов «Чарли» несколько нездорова.

Впрочем, произнести всё это вслух определённо стоило — потому что «Чарли» чуть улыбнулся в конце выводов Эггзи и кивнул.

— Агенты в большинстве своём заняты сутками, — сказал он уже почти привычным глубоким голосом. — Не вижу причин, по которым я должен отдыхать.

— Пару недель назад вы спасли мир, — напомнил ему Эггзи, вытаскивая из спрятанного в основании журнального столика бара бутылку виски и стакан. Спасение мира было самым непростым делом «Чарли» за последнее время, но не далее как сегодня утром он умудрился провести очень тяжёлые переговоры, увенчавшиеся впечатляющим успехом. Тоже непростое дело, но Эггзи решил не упоминать об этом.

— Уверяю вас, это не мой первый раз.

— Расскажете, или это секретная информация?

Виски Эггзи себе плеснул всего ничего — так, промочить горло. И, заметив длинный взгляд «Чарли» в сторону бутылки, быстро выудил второй стакан, чтобы налить и ему тоже.

«Чарли» принял виски с коротким кивком, но, в отличие от Эггзи, не приложился к стакану, а стал рассматривать напиток на свет. Очевидно, Эггзи ждала какая-то интересная история.

Он не ошибся.

— Есть несколько основных компаний, которые разрабатывают пищевые добавки, — начал «Чарли» с едва уловимой усмешкой. — Если вписать в обязательный рецепт один непримечательный, недорогой и вроде бы неопасный ингредиент, можно спокойно пустить продукт в разработку во всех странах мира. Убедиться, что объект получил токсин, и просто выпить с ним за компанию, — «Чарли» снова стал непробиваемо серьёзным и быстро выпил свой виски, словно тот ещё алкоголик. — Не буду утруждать вас подробностями перехода этилового спирта в метиловый, я сам не очень углублялся в химические тонкости, но это было бы катастрофой.

Стакан «Чарли» звонко опустился на журнальный столик. Эггзи хмыкнул и до конца опустошил свой.

— Особенно для пьющих стран, — сказал он, когда горячая волна алкоголя осела в желудке.

— И для всей мировой разведки, — «Чарли» откинулся на спинку кресла и с небрежным изяществом закинул ногу на ногу. — Один агент однажды сказал, что в нашей работе трудно оставаться трезвым.

— И кто же это был? — спросил Эггзи, уже зная ответ.

— Очевидно, кто-то знакомый вам, если я упомянул его.

За фасадом безукоризненной вежливости чувствовалось что-то почти язвительное. Эггзи вздохнул, прикрывая глаза.

— Гарри.

Повисла пауза — тяжёлая и густая, словно многодневный недосып, радостно встряхнувшийся внутри после небольшой порции виски.

— Вы хотите углубиться в тему? — почти мягко спросил «Чарли».

На его счастье, только почти. Если бы Эггзи услышал в его голосе сочувствие, он был реально полез с дракой, как давно хотелось.

— Пожалуй, нет, — спокойно сказал Эггзи. — Не сегодня.

Кажется, «Чарли» был удовлетворён ответом Эггзи. Интересно, с чего бы это?

— Замечательно, — он снова взял в руки газету. — Вы хотите выдать меня Мерлину?

Вопрос прозвучал так, словно «Чарли» интересовался, не передаст ли Эггзи ему какую-нибудь несущественную мелочь, вроде соли за столом. Как мило.

— Хочу поработать где-нибудь здесь в тишине, — Эггзи выудил из внутреннего кармана пиджака смартфон.

— Всё пространство комнат отдыха в вашем распоряжении, за исключением моего кресла.

— Какая жалость, — Эггзи хищно улыбнулся. — А я хотел именно его.

Чарли на секунду прикрыл глаза, но ничего не сказал.


	9. Chapter 9

✖ ✖ ✖

— Галахад.

Ох, это было неожиданно. Эггзи почти вздрогнул. Нет, то, что «Чарли» умудряется передвигаться абсолютно бесшумно, он знал уже давно, но вот каким образом он не менее бесшумно открыл секретную дверь в третью примерочную, было настоящей загадкой.

— Тристан, — впрочем, Эггзи быстро взял себя в руки. — Решили, что тысячи и одного костюма всех оттенков голубого вам недостаточно?

— Вообще-то, мне определённо не помешает пара новых брог, — «Чарли» слегка повёл плечами и подошёл к витрине с обувью.

Эггзи же оправил галстук-бабочку, напичканную таким количеством примочек, что её даже страшно было носить, и повернулся к «Чарли»:

— Любите пользоваться ядовитым лезвием?

— Иногда приходится.

— А что насчёт девиза «Оксфорды, но не броги»?

«Чарли» посмотрел на Эггзи стремительно и пронзительно, даже как-то больно стало от этого мимолётного взгляда. Но следующую фразу он произнёс очень спокойно, почти небрежно, и в этом было очень много обманчивого затишья перед бурей, от которого Эггзи взяло приятной дрожью.

— Оставим его прежнему Галахаду. Мы никогда не сходились во мнениях по этому вопросу. Мы вообще редко сходились во мнениях.

— Но в чём же всё-таки сошлись? — хмыкнул Эггзи, пока «Чарли» выбрал новую пару брог — действительно брог — и направился к лавочке посреди примерочной.

— В любви к выпивке с громкими названиями и древней датой, — ответил «Чарли», разуваясь с несусветной элегантностью. Эггзи очень повеселили его серые носки с окантовкой из жёлтых ромбиков. — Три бокала. В одном вину десять лет, во втором одиннадцать, в третьем вино отравлено. Выберите нужный.

Говорил он спокойно, совершенно равнодушно, но Эггзи немного пробрало привкусом какого-то явно не слишком здорового веселья.

Какие интересные у аристократов-шпионов, оказывается, развлечения.

— Уверен, вы всегда побеждали, — заметил Эггзи.

— Боюсь, мои познания в винах не столь обширны, как я пытался вас убедить во время «обучения», — скромно сказал «Чарли» и завязал шнурки на втором ботинке. — Необходимый минимум, не более.

Ну вот, а Эггзи искренне считал, что Чарли действительно отлично разбирается во всех этих изысканных напитках благодаря «обширному погребу в нашем семейном особняке, и это я молчу о принадлежащих нашей семье виноградниках во Франции».

— И всё же его хватало, чтобы создавать видимость настоящего профессионала, — сдержанно произнёс Эггзи, однако своего разочарования скрывать не стал.

«Чарли» снова посмотрел на него пронзительно и проницательно.

— Так это обычно и выходит. Грамотно оперируя малым, мы можем получить многое, — «Чарли» встал, оправил брюки и подхватил ботинки, в которых пришёл. — Доброго дня, Галахад.

Он деловито кивнул Эггзи и направился к выходу из примерочной — прямой, плавный, безупречный и совершенно нечеловеческий. Так не бывает. Так не может быть. Нельзя строить из себя идеал двадцать четыре часа в сутки даже в самые уязвимые или странные моменты.

Эггзи не верил ему ни на единый миг.

— Удачи, Чарли.

Может, ему и показалось, что плечи уходящего «Чарли» в этот миг слегка напряглись.


	10. Chapter 10

✖ ✖ ✖

— Галахад. Неужели вы претендуете на тот же самолёт, что и я?

В этот раз Эггзи заранее услышал его шаги — скорее всего, «Чарли» намеренно позволил Эггзи заметить его приближение, отбивая небрежный ритм каблуками вычищенных до блеска брог. Эггзи повернулся и широко улыбнулся.

— Как раз выбираю между ним и той прекрасной птичкой.

«Чарли» вежливо посмотрел в указанную сторону и качнул головой:

— «Часовой»? Неплохой выбор, если уметь с ним обращаться, конечно.

Неплохой выбор. Ха! Интересная формулировка, особенно когда выбор стоит между комфортабельным и внешне безобидным «гражданским» самолётом и разведывательно-наблюдательным красавцем, с которым действительно непросто управиться, особенно в одиночку. Впрочем, Кингсмэн умел прокачивать свою технику настолько, что легко управлять можно было даже самым замороченным экземпляром.

— Насколько я помню, вы в этом деле мастер, — с поддёвкой сказал Эггзи, про себя отмечая новый галстук «Чарли» (еле заметные серебристые узоры на фоне глубокой бирюзы, вот же выпендрежник) и кейс с усложнённым кодовым замком.

— Вы преувеличиваете мои результаты, — сдержанно ответил «Чарли» и слегка улыбнулся своей типичной чрезмерно вежливой улыбкой. — Насколько я помню, по этому показателю вы были одним из лучших.

— Но вы, судя по всему, преуменьшали свои возможности во всём ради своего скучнейшего прикрытия. Подозреваю, что и в этом тоже, поэтому не могу гордиться тем моим первым местом.

Переложив кейс из одной руки в другую, «Чарли» еле слышно вздохнул.

— Боюсь, далеко не везде мне нужно было сдерживать себя. С тем военным самолётом я работал на максимуме своих возможностей, так что ваша победа была абсолютно честной.

Ложная скромность, немного раскаяния и целая тонна зубодробильной вежливости. Как и всегда. «Чарли» оставался выбешивающе непробиваемым, как бы Эггзи ни танцевал вокруг него. Это, конечно, будоражило, как и всякая неподдающаяся загадка, но Эггзи никогда не был азартным игроком и потому скорее бесился, чем воодушевлялся от подобных трудностей.

— Надо же, — с преувеличенно горьким разочарованием протянул Эггзи. — А я-то уже решил, что вы гениальны во всём.

— Сарказм в вашем голосе не уместен, — «Чарли» своим обычным жестом поправил очки и смерил Эггзи быстрым, но ярким взглядом. — Я не считаю нужным тратить силы на бесполезное оттачивание навыков, которые мне не поддаются. Я могу управлять обычным самолётом на приемлемом уровне, и этого хватит, чтобы сбежать откуда-нибудь, но я не вижу нужды разучивать, допустим, какие-нибудь изощрённые манёвры. Они подходят только для тех, для кого полёт — стиль жизни.

Ох уж этот тон диктора из Би-Би-Си — идеальное произношение плюс лекторские интонации. Вроде бы вгоняет в скуку, а в то же время выводит из себя.

Эггзи тщательно скопировал вежливую улыбку «Чарли»:

— Была ли ещё хоть одна из моих побед в учебке честной? Вы говорили, что знаете четыре языка?

— Восемь, — сдержанно поправил «Чарли» и тут же «скромно» добавил: — Но с корейским, боюсь, у меня пока что проблемы: слишком мало разговорной практики.

— Ясно, — Эггзи сделал широкий жест рукой. — В таком случае, учитывая то, что вы летите именно в Корею, я обязан уступить вам комфортабельный самолёт.

— Мерлин поделился с вами подробностями задания? — слегка вскинул брови «Чарли».

— Встретимся в Пхеньяне, Тристан.

Эггзи уже направился к «Часовому», когда «Чарли» кинул ему вслед:

— Не подорвитесь при перелёте через границу.

— Спасибо за совет.

— И держите наготове документы. Всегда.

Сдержав смешок, Эггзи обернулся.

— У вас, вижу, богатый опыт.

— Предпочёл бы его не иметь, — ровно сказал «Чарли», кивнул и пошёл к своему самолёту — бесшумный, словно кошка.


	11. Chapter 11

✖ ✖ ✖

— Это ваша первая официально боевая миссия после Дня В? — разнёсся низкий голос «Чарли» по салону самолёта. Если бы Эггзи не сверлил его глазами на протяжении последнего часа (просто от скуки, честное слово), эта внезапная реплика была бы той ещё неожиданностью.

Эггзи хмыкнул и с деланной небрежностью сказал:

— О боже, вы говорите.

— Простите? — «Чарли» чуть подобрался в кресле.

— Вы не произнесли ни слова за нашу сегодняшнюю встречу. Или вы просто забыли о моём существовании?

Это было правдой — «Чарли» даже толком не кивнул в ответ на приветствие Эггзи, слишком очевидно замкнутый в себе. Пока Эггзи рулил самолётом, докапываться до спутника не было смысла, а после того, как Эггзи включил автопилот, его охватило любопытство: когда же спящая красавица выпадет из своих чертогов разума в реальный мир? Лететь им предстояло блядски долго, но «Чарли» очнулся всего через полтора часа своего загадочного молчания.

— Я был занят. Мерлин вывел общий план операции мне на очки, — объяснил «Чарли», оглядываясь. Вытащил из бара около своего кресла бутылку газировки и с небрежной изящностью припал к стеклянному горлышку.

— Вы даже не поздоровались, — сообщил ему Эггзи.

— Прошу прощения за этот недочёт с моей стороны. Я решил брать пример с вас и игнорировать некоторые правила этикета.

Невозмутимый говнюк. Даже тон голоса ни на йоту не дрогнул. Вот как это у него получается?

— Замечательная месть, — похвалил его Эггзи.

«Чарли» чуть вскинул одну бровь, завинчивая крышку бутылки:

— Вы расстроены?

— Нет, — Эггзи усмехнулся. — Но теперь я всегда буду с вами здороваться. Поздравляю, вы добились своего.

Не то чтобы на самом деле Эггзи патологически не здоровался с этим блюстителем правил вежливости. Он всего два раза даже не кивнул «Чарли», встретив его в ателье и в коридорах штаб-квартиры, потому что был слишком занят или спешил.

Оказывается, непробиваемый «Чарли» был злопамятным и мстительным. По-своему, конечно, даже не придерёшься, но Эггзи это невероятно веселило и радовало. Он с трудом удерживался от улыбки, глядя прямо в глаза обманчиво расслабленному напарнику по предстоящему «громкому проникновению».

Напарник повёл плечами. Тень улыбки на его лице Эггзи, конечно, могла и почудиться.

— Это не избавит вас от необходимости ответить на мой первый вопрос, — педантично заметил «Чарли». — Даже в Пхеньяне вам пришлось действовать в основном в скрытном режиме, хотя это, насколько я знаю, не ваш любимый стиль. Вы рады первому боевому заданию?

Эггзи не выдержал и широко ухмыльнулся:

— Разумеется, — зачем вообще задавать риторические вопросы, да ещё и требовать на них ответ? — Разомну зонт и зажигалки.

Кажется, «Чарли» был вполне удовлетворён ответом Эггзи, хотя всё равно было непонятно, зачем ему всё это было нужно.

— И, Тристан? — не удержался Эггзи.

— Да, Галахад? — суперглубоким голосом отозвался «Чарли».

— Я рад, что именно вы будете прикрывать мне спину.

Это серьёзно было очень хорошим раскладом. Эггзи предстояло немало побегать и пару раз сунуться в самое пекло, и то, что безукоризненный Тристан будет следовать за ним тенью вместе со своей винтовкой, вселяло уверенность в благополучном исходе операции. Уж что-что, а снайпером этот непробиваемый мудак был непревзойдённым, и Эггзи не уставал искренне восхищаться этим.

«Чарли» слегка улыбнулся, хотя это не было похоже на его обычную вежливую улыбку.

— Благодарю за подобное доверие, — сказал он, чуть вскинув подбородок. — Обязан сказать, что моё мнение по поводу совместной работы с вами идентично.

Эггзи фыркнул.

— Эй, неужели нельзя было просто сказать: «Да, я тоже рад»?

— Это была намеренная провокация, — о, неужели, это что, была лукавость? С ума сойти!

Чуть прищурившись, Эггзи подался вперёд и упёрся подбородком в сцепленные в замок руки.

— Дразните меня хорошими манерами и заковыристыми фразами? Вы неожиданны, Тристан.

«Чарли» улыбнулся ярче, оставаясь внешне почти — почти! — невозмутимым.

— И вам это нравится.

Нет, серьёзно, Эггзи не мог поверить ни своим ушам, ни своим глазам. Либо он был слишком воодушевлён предстоящим делом, либо окончательно поехал крышей, либо «Чарли» действительно издевался над ним — тонко, почти изысканно, очень дразняще.

— Определённо, да, — согласился Эггзи, потому что это было, чёрт возьми, так. Ему нравилось то, что делал этот «Чарли». — Обсудим наш план?

— Если вы считаете нужным.


	12. Chapter 12

✖ ✖ ✖

Первое, что сказал Эггзи после того, как они закончили — когда сумел более-менее отдышаться, конечно:

— Это было неплохо.

Вышло чертовски хрипло, и боль очевидно пробралась в голос, но Эггзи всё равно чувствовал себя невероятно лёгким и даже счастливым. Адреналин бушевал в крови, сердце билось, как сумасшедшее, и всё вокруг было таким ярким и звонким, особенно перемазанный гарью и пылью «Чарли», который всё равно не растерял своего возмутительного лоска.

— Определённо, — сказал «Чарли», вытер скулу ладонью, лишь сильнее размазывая грязь, и с невероятной нежностью провёл кончиками пальцев по своей винтовке, прежде чем начать её разбирать. Эггзи ухмыльнулся про себя и, морщась от вспышек боли, стал стаскивать с себя пиджак.

— Вы спасли мне жизнь, — сказал Эггзи, с трудом справляясь с пуговицами на рубашке.

— Восемь раз, если вам интересно, — бесстрастно сообщил ему «Чарли», уложив винтовку в кейс, а потом выудил из потайного кармана небольшую аптечку.

— Вообще-то нет, — признался Эггзи и снова поморщился. Хотелось потрогать рану, чтобы проверить её состояние, но сил поднять руку для этого не было. — Как вы думаете, нужно будет накладывать швы?

— Нужно, — ответил «Чарли», каким-то образом телепортируясь Эггзи за спину. Чёрт, и как он это творит? — И я сделаю это прямо сейчас.

Эггзи скованно повёл плечами, остро чувствуя присутствие «Чарли» за собой.

— У меня будет такой же симпатичный шрам, как у того манекена, который вы зашивали на испытании с оказанием первой помощи? Или это тоже была «маленькая ложь»?

— Я снайпер. Мои руки не дрожат, — ровно сказал «Чарли».

Что ж, это было правдой. То, что он чудовищно меткий, «Чарли» демонстрировал не раз, и Эггзи был склонен довериться ему сейчас, хотя во время учебки в Кингсмэн всласть поиздевался над отвратительным в оказании чего-то посложнее простейшей первой помощи Чарли.

— Прекрасно, — вздохнул Эггзи и опустил голову, подставляя пострадавшее плечо «Чарли». — Будьте нежны со мной?

— Настолько, насколько я вообще могу.

— Ох, — Эггзи зажмурился, когда «Чарли» быстро и аккуратно, но всё же больно очистил края раны. — И всё-таки я чертовски вам благодарен. Эта пуля могла бы оказаться в моей голове.

— И меня снова отправили бы к рекрутам. Мерлин злопамятный. Нет, спасибо, — «Чарли», кажется, говорил с сарказмом, но Эггзи было слишком больно, чтобы делать точные выводы. Он старался просто дышать, пока «Чарли» подготавливал иглу и нить.

— Снова? — сипло переспросил Эггзи.

— Снова, — эхом повторил «Чарли», и его невозмутимый голос словно поплыл, — когда погиб предыдущий Ланселот… в общем, частично это было и по моей вине, потому что мы вместе работали над одним делом, а я не доглядел. Ещё и пренебрёг очками, поэтому… Прошлый Артур и Мерлин были весьма изощрённы и жестоки, когда выдумали для меня наказание за всё это.

То ли Эггзи был уже не совсем в себе, то ли в словах Чарли сквозила такая застарелая боль, что захотелось зажмуриться и забыть об этом навсегда.

— Так вы делали это не ради меня? Так грустно, — рассеянно протянул Эггзи. Кажется, его вело. То ли адреналин виноват, то ли боль. Хорошо ещё, что рана не слишком серьёзная и что можно обойтись без обезболивающих, иначе Эггзи начал бы нести какую-нибудь чушь. «Чарли», конечно, как истинный джентльмен, обязательно сделал бы вид, что ничего не слышал, но кто его знает, вдруг он однажды решил бы использовать подобную информацию для грязного шантажа.

Эггзи всё равно не слишком-то доверял этому говнюку с приятно прохладными пальцами.

— Мне кажется, мы уже выяснили моё отношение к вам, Галахад, — сказал этот говнюк почти на ухо Эггзи.

— Но не в точной формулировке. Не хотите повторить? Ох!

— Не вертитесь, я буду осторожен, — «Чарли» начал зашивать, и это было обескураживающе больно, пусть и весьма аккуратно, Эггзи чувствовал. — Вы нравитесь мне, Галахад, но я не знаю, сколько я должен это повторять, чтобы вы мне поверили.

Эггзи громко фыркнул, стараясь не дёргаться.

— Уже достаточно. И это обнадёживает, потому что, ну, моя спина и пинцет с иглой в вашей руке довольно близки.

Глубокий смешок Эггзи совершенно точно не почудился.

— Я почти закончил. Вам по-настоящему повезло.

— Поймать разрывную пулю на костюм? — хохотнул Эггзи. — Да я везунчик.

— Немного левее, — «Чарли» провёл ребром ладони вдоль ключицы Эггзи, — и зашить вас я бы не успел.

— Хорошо, что я надел счастливые носки. И что вы были рядом.

— Слишком много комплиментов за один вечер, учитывая то, что прикрывать вам спину было моей работой, — сдержанно заметил «Чарли», обрезая лишнюю нить. — Ваши счастливые носки — оранжевые?

Чёрт, он управился на удивление быстро, и всё было не так больно, как ожидал Эггзи. То есть, блядски больно, но всё же терпимо. Впрочем, нет, в идеальности чертового Тристана совершенно точно не было ничего удивительного.

— Ага, — отозвался Эггзи, пока «Чарли», обработав шов специальным гелем, споро накладывал повязку. — А ваши — красные, я помню, вы надевали их в клуб на то задание с леди Софи.

— Вообще-то нет.

— Ммм?

— Если изменять себе, то и в мелочах тоже, — с легчайшим намёком на усмешку сказал «Чарли». — Предпочитаю жёлтый.

— Я запомню, — пообещал Эггзи и вздохнул, проверяя повязку свободной рукой. Идеально, кто бы сомневался.

— Интересно, зачем это вам.

Эггзи повернулся к «Чарли» и кривовато улыбнулся, протягивая упаковку влажных салфеток. В этой дыре даже умыться было негде, а чумазым красавчик-Тристан никак не укладывался в голове Эггзи.

— Незачем. Я просто запомню.


	13. Chapter 13

✖ ✖ ✖

После этого несомненно увлекательного случая они с «Чарли» виделись меньше, чем хотелось бы — Мерлин затеял масштабную и сложную операцию с участием сразу нескольких агентов, которые работали в разных точках мира над разными частями грандиозного плана. Эггзи посчастливилось остаться в Лондоне и заниматься в основном обработкой информации и переговорами, так что он практически каждый вечер ужинал с мамой и сестрёнкой и даже спал по восемь часов в сутки. В общем, ему откровенно повезло, но почему-то на голографических конференциях именно сэр Тристан выглядел самым довольным и практически счастливым. Что вызывало огромное удивление, потому что ему-то досталась самая грязная и самая щекотливая часть работы в Индии.

Иногда «Чарли» созванивался с Эггзи по очкам, чтобы передать нужную информацию, и неизменно звучал так, словно в процессе звонка ему делали эротический массаж несколько тайских красоток — и Эггзи понятия не имел, почему в его голове возникал именно этот образ.

Долгое время он вообще считал, что ему всё это чудится, но потом даже Мерлин как бы себе под нос проворчал что-то о «слишком счастливом в последнее время Тристане», и Эггзи горячо с ним согласился, что да, это неспроста и несколько странно.

— Всё ещё подозреваете Тристана в злодейских планах по уничтожению мира, Галахад? — обманчиво деловито поинтересовался Мерлин.

Эггзи постарался ответить как можно невиннее:

— А почему бы и нет?

Самое смешное, что Эггзи не был так уж далёк от истины, правда, планы у Тристана оказались совсем не злодейские (хотя тут как посмотреть). К самому концу масштабной операции выяснилось, что этот идеальный ублюдок втихаря вёл ещё одно дело, о котором не знал даже Мерлин, но которое было непосредственно связано с основным заданием и повлияло на ход событий так, что в конце концов Артур, Мерлин и Эггзи сидели за «круглым» столом в ателье в Лондоне и буквально обтекали, потому что сэр Тристан умудрился провернуть всё так…

В общем, с одной стороны хотелось его удавить, с другой — расцеловать. Даже Эггзи.

Безукоризненная сволочь, он же с самого начала знал, что всё выгорит, и молчал, собака. По сути, с такими козырями в рукаве он смог справиться со всей огромной операцией практически в одиночку, и Эггзи мог только догадываться, какие смешанные чувства по этому поводу испытывали Артур и Мерлин.

Эггзи был готов поставить немаленькую сумму из своих нескромных сбережений, что «Чарли» на самом деле выпендрился и хотел покрасоваться перед всем агентством. Козырнуть своей смекалкой и способностями. Показать себя с самой хитрой и шикарной стороны.

С образом вечно спокойного, отстранённого, безумно сдержанного Тристана это вязалось хреново, и Эггзи никак не мог понять, как он ко всему этому относится.

Поэтому целенаправленно встретил «Чарли» сразу же после его возвращения в Лондон — загорелого, лоснящегося от очевидного самодовольства и в то же время застёгнутого на все пуговицы.

Не то чтобы у Эггзи не было официальной и невинной причины встретиться с Тристаном по его возвращению в Лондон — Мерлин поручил им завершить последний акт всей этой огромной канители в самом центре британской столицы. «Чарли» должен был привезти последнюю часть важных сведений и своё умение обращаться с винтовкой, а Эггзи предстояло немножко веселья, детали которого зависели от того, что за информацию предоставит «Чарли».

Так что Эггзи был откровенно чист на руку.

— Добрый вечер, Тристан, — он буквально возник на пути «Чарли» и резко потребовал: — Прекратите излучать самодовольство.

«Чарли» степенно остановился и слегка кивнул Эггзи, приподняв брови.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — вежливо сказал он. — Здравствуйте, Галахад. Как ваша рана?

Эггзи повёл когда-то — кажется, словно целую вечность назад — пострадавшим плечом.

— Не помню уже, где она.

— Кокетство в данной ситуации излишне, она выглядела слишком плохо, чтобы уже полностью пройти, — мерным голосом заметил «Чарли», всё равно продолжая буквально светиться от очевидного самодовольства. Или это загар виноват?

Блядь, загар ему шёл. Эггзи уже сомневался, что в этом мире вообще существуют вещи, которые не шли бы чертовому Тристану.

— Кокетство? Какого хренового вы обо мне мнения, — Эггзи усмехнулся и специально сбился на «родной» кокни, глотая согласные. — У вас плохое настроение, очевидно. Эх, а я только собрался пригласить вас выпить в качестве благодарности.

Благодарности за спасение жизни и отлично зашитую рану, конечно, последние выходки коварного сэра Тристана тут были совсем не при чём.

Но чёртов ублюдок никак не отреагировал на «уличный» акцент, хотя Эггзи был уверен, что уж его неприязнь к произношению Эггзи, о которой Чарли не раз и не десять красочно рассказывал во времена «собеседования» в Кингсмэн, была абсолютно реальной.

Впрочем, «Чарли» мог просто не подавать вида. Или его гордость за собственные несомненно крутые успехи не давала ему обращать внимание на такие неприятные мелочи.

— И теперь передумали? — вежливо поинтересовался он.

Непробиваемая. Сволочь.

И как только Эггзи это всё ещё терпел?

— Нет, но мой энтузиазм уже не так велик, — мда, хотелось бы, чтобы это было правдой, но, к сожалению, Эггзи никак не мог плюнуть на всё это и продолжал лезть на рожон. — Вы свободны в ближайшие сутки?

— Сначала у меня свидание с винтовкой, а затем — с кроватью, — лаконично сказал «Чарли», и его улыбка была абсолютно очевидной. Вежливой, сдержанной, но очевидной. — Я не думаю, что мы закончим раньше четырёх дня по Лондону. Не хотите засчитать нашу миссию за свидание?

Он разве что не расшаркивался перед Эггзи, так вежливо и почему-то игриво звучал его голос, и от этого у Эггзи дрожью взяло что-то вдоль позвоночника.

— Свидание? — спросил он, постаравшись звучать беспечно.

— Это была метафора, отдающая должное вашей настойчивости, — объяснил «Чарли», и, чёрт возьми, он действительно издевался.

Эггзи пообещал себе, что потом десять раз пересмотрит запись со своих очков, чтобы убедиться в собственных впечатлениях.

— Мило. Нет, пожалуй, наше свидание состоится в любое ваше свободное время. И я знаю, что когда-нибудь оно у вас будет.

«Чарли» снова слегка вскинул брови и переложил длинный кейс из одной руки в другую. Эггзи знал, что у него там одна из его винтовок.

— Хотите, чтобы я пожертвовал сном ради вас? — спросил «Чарли», и его вопросу определённо не хватало откровенной усмешки. Однако он всё равно выглядел предельно вежливым, даже если его веселье было очевидно.

И как ему это удаётся?

— Только в крайнем случае, если сон будет отговоркой, — уточнил Эггзи.

— Грубое предложение.

— Вы оскорблены? — Эггзи хмыкнул и удержался от улыбки. — Я могу хлеще: это не предложение.

— То есть?

— У вас нет выбора.

Они очевидно разыгрывали друг перед другом каждый свою роль, хотя оба прекрасно понимали, какая реплика будет следующей. Эггзи поймал себя на том, что откровенно наслаждается происходящим, и это должно было его испугать, но почему-то даже не отрезвило.

— Что помешает мне всадить дротик со снотворным в вашу шею и идти отдыхать? — светским тоном осведомился «Чарли».

Эггзи усмехнулся, оценив эту идею:

— Как вы уже повторили несколько раз, я вам нравлюсь. Вы не сможете быть так жестоки ко мне, особенно если я собираюсь проставляться в пабе.

«Чарли» расправил плечи — хотя прямее уже было некуда, — улыбнулся в ответ и слегка кивнул, с изящной небрежностью поправив очки:

— Я подумаю, Галахад. А пока — не хотите ли вы ознакомиться с вашей частью миссии?

— Удивите меня, Тристан.

Как ни странно — ха-ха, — Тристан действительно его удивил. Это было даже весело — и объяснило, почему «Чарли» в последнее время был настолько неприлично доволен собой.


	14. Chapter 14

✖ ✖ ✖

К сожалению — или к счастью, тут как посмотреть — никакого «свидания» у них с «Чарли» так и не случилось. Сначала у одного были вполне убедительные отговорки, потом у другого, потом в очередной раз пришлось спасать мир всем агентством (после Дня В апокалипсисы шли как на конвейере; видимо, некоторым людям понравился драйв всеобщего пиздеца). За всё это время Эггзи не раз успел отплатить «Чарли» за спасение своей жизни, снова задолжать и снова отплатить, выпить с ним на брудершафт во время общей пьянки агентов в ателье — по словам Мерлина, беспрецедентного мероприятия, — и забыть об этом почти напрочь, если бы не заботливо сохранённая Рокси видеозапись.

Непонятно, правда, зачем, потому что ничего такого они, даже к чертям бухие, не вытворили. И всё равно потом остались в тех же пределах старых отношений: с одной стороны — непробиваемо вежливый «Чарли» со своими ускользающими намёками на иронию, с другой — Эггзи, старательно пытающийся достать из-под идеального костюма и вежливой улыбки хоть немного знакомого огня.

— Добрый вечер, Галахад, — низкий голос «Чарли» уже почти не заставлял Эггзи вздрагивать от неожиданности.

— Привет, — Эггзи обернулся и вздохнул, поправляя манжеты рубашки. — Иногда мне кажется, что вы меня подкарауливаете.

— С чего бы мне делать это? — вежливо изобразил удивление «Чарли».

— Ну, не знаю. Соскучились по общению со мной?

Они и правда давно не пересекались — сначала у Эггзи был небольшой отпуск, который он провёл с семьёй, а потом долгое задание с внедрением. Так что это была их первая встреча лицом к лицу за последние… пару месяцев? Хм, интересно, была ли эта встреча случайной, или «Чарли» намеренно столкнулся с ним в коридоре штаб-квартиры?

— Определённо, — в безукоризненном произношении «Чарли» скользнуло что-то немного иное. Он словно собирался растянуть гласные, как делал это Чарли давным-давно, но в последний момент удержал себя. Ну ведь правда издевается! — Как прошла миссия?

Эггзи вскинул подбородок и спокойно улыбнулся, скрывая свои настоящие эмоции — азарт, удивление, гордость за самого себя, привычное любопытство, от которого скребло где-то в затылке, когда сквозь этого «Чарли» на краткие мгновения проступал тот чёртов Чарли.

— На высоте, — со сдержанным достоинством ответил Эггзи. — Я безусловно собой доволен. Вы уже видели сводку?

— Мерлин предпочитает с умом использовать возможности агентов и не даёт доступ к делам, если другой агент не способен помочь. Напомню вам, что это одна из немногих миссий, которая была отдана вам полностью.

Ох уж этот лекторский тон и идеальное произношение. Ведь только что на нормального человека был похож — и вот, снова это дерьмо. Он вообще серьёзно всё это говорит, или это такой способ изощрённой пытки конкретно для Эггзи?

— И я справился, чёрт возьми.

— Я рад за вас.

Эггзи громко фыркнул и сложил руки на груди:

— Фраза, произнесённая таким тоном, могла бы не произноситься вовсе.

«Чарли» сделал странное движение — словно хотел развести руками, но передумал и вместо этого зеркально Эггзи сложил руки на груди, прямой как палка и идеально спокойный.

Это было почти смешно.

— Но я правда рад, — ровно произнёс «Чарли» и чуть кивнул, — через пару лет вы станете агентом довольно высокого уровня.

С одной стороны, это был несомненный комплимент. С другой, всё это звучало весьма оскорбительно. Эггзи не смог определиться, какой вариант выбрать, и потому съязвил в ответ:

— Вы так говорите, будто старше меня на десятки лет.

— Иногда создаётся такое впечатление, — невозмутимо отозвался «Чарли».

— И что же, вы осознали, что я всё-таки охуенный, только недавно? — продолжил Эггзи, щедро добавив в голос сарказма.

— Нет, — «Чарли» повёл плечом в своей странной манере, к которой Эггзи никак не мог привыкнуть. — Я с самого начала адекватно оценивал ваши возможности и ваши умения. И я могу сказать, что вы превосходно раскрыли свой потенциал, Галахад.

— Вы видели во мне потенциал? — вежливо спросил Эггзи и цокнул языком. — Ого, да я польщён.

— Не только видел, — в уголках губ «Чарли» залегла улыбка — нет, совсем не его обычная предельно вежливая и непробиваемая улыбка, а какая-то другая, туманно знакомая, заставившая Эггзи внутренне подобраться и расцепить скрещённые на груди руки.

— Странно прозвучало, — осторожно сказал он. — Не хотите ли пояснить?

Тут «Чарли» тоже опустил руки и мягко шагнул вперёд — в пределы личного пространства Эггзи. Это было одновременно безумно внезапно и в то же время так плавно, что Эггзи не успел этого даже осознать. Только что «Чарли» стоял перед ним, изваяние самому себе с тенью чего-то живого в уголках губ, а вот он уже нависает над Эггзи, как в старые добрые времена. И, блядь, у них разницы в росте-то было всего полголовы, но как ловко этот говнюк умел этим пользоваться.

— Грубо говоря, я немного поучаствовал в огранке ваших умений, — негромко проговорил «Чарли», глядя Эггзи прямо в глаза. — Если можно так сказать.

И отступил — словно морская волна откатилась прочь.

— Доброго вечера, Галахад, — вибрирующе низко сказал «Чарли», тонко улыбнулся, развернулся на каблуках и пошёл прочь по коридору, звонко отбивая каждый свой шаг.

А Эггзи так и стоял на месте ещё минуты три после того, как шаги «Чарли» стихли за поворотом. Он чувствовал себя выброшенной на берег рыбой и не был способен не то что осознать случившееся — сосредоточиться.

Что. Это. Было.


	15. Chapter 15

✖ ✖ ✖

После этого случая «Чарли» словно нарочно избегал Эггзи. Не то чтобы Эггзи так уж горел желанием поскорее пересечься с проклятым Тристаном — после странной выходки со странными намёками, понимать которые не хотелось совсем, он решил взять тайм-аут и поразмыслить над своей жизнью и особенно своим отношением к этому носатому ублюдку. Так что даже намеренно не искал его, не пытался отследить его дела, пропускал новости о Тристане мимо ушей, с головой ухнув в работу — череду мелких, но выматывающих миссий, связанных одна с другой и сильно забивших Эггзи все мозги и почти всё личное время.

Однако, несмотря на всё это, очень скоро Эггзи понял, что «Чарли» реально виртуозно ускользает от него. Несколько раз они разминулись буквально на полминуты — о чём Эггзи спешили сообщить и Мерлин, и Рокси, и даже Артур, что было само по себе подозрительно. Пару раз им с Тристаном нужно было связаться по работе, но этот загадочный придурок предпочёл текстовый чат вместо возможности встретиться в ателье и выпить пару порций отличного виски.

В общем, сначала всё это было подозрительно, но у Эггзи не было времени и сил, чтобы разбираться. Но со временем избегание «Чарли» становилось всё более очевидным — даже Рокси поинтересовалась, не поссорились ли они «из-за какой-нибудь очередной глупости».

— Что значит «очередной»? — тут же спросил Эггзи, но Рокси приняла свой непробиваемый вид и отказалась отвечать.

Потом Мерлин вежливо сообщил Эггзи, что «Тристан, узнав, что вы приехали в штаб-квартиру, тут же сбежал от меня, даже не договорив». И посмотрел на Эггзи так, словно это он был виноват в том, что безукоризненный трудоголик «Чарли» бегает от него в ущерб делу.

Что за чёрт вообще.

Поэтому через месяц этого сомнительного веселья Эггзи целенаправленно подкараулил «Чарли», с чем бы не справился без небольшой помощи Мерлина.

— Тристан, — Эггзи вынырнул из-за угла и широко улыбнулся, протягивая вперёд руку для рукопожатия. Такая причина не позволила бы блюстителю манер и правил этикета «Чарли» свалить, отмахнувшись одним приветствием, как уже было один раз на днях.

«Чарли» степенно остановился, расправил и так расправленные плечи и вежливо улыбнулся, пожимая протянутую руку. Эггзи тут же ухватился за его длинные пальцы, не позволяя быстро расцепить рукопожатие. Даже немного перестарался с силой захвата, но «Чарли», как и следовало ожидать, не изменился в лице и продолжил вежливо улыбаться.

— Галахад, — низко сказал он, не пытаясь отнять руки. — Какая у вас причина для встречи на этот раз?

Словно Эггзи регулярно донимал его выпрыгиваниями из-за угла. Вот сволочь, а.

— Никакой, — предельно бесстрастно ответил Эггзи, сильнее сжимая пальцы — даже самому стало больно, но «Чарли» это не проняло, конечно. — Я просто соскучился по вашей невыносимо вежливой скуластой морде.

— Вы до сих пор испытываете неудобство от моей вежливости? — с наигранным удивлением поинтересовался этот говнюк и слегка склонил голову к правому плечу — непробиваемый, нечитаемый, сияющий лоском и спокойствием, несмотря на безжалостно сжимающую его ладонь руку Эггзи. — К сожалению, вам придётся привыкнуть.

Он звучал так, как не звучал никогда. Но Эггзи ясно чувствовал, что он откровенно издевается — ярче и хлеще, чем в учебке, где позволял себе быть высокомерным придурком и избалованным мальчишкой с кучей гонора. Просто теперь он оперировал такими изящными и сложными инструментами, что к нему и придраться было нельзя. Любая попытка Эггзи противостоять будет выглядеть жалко и идиотски, и как бы ему не хотелось врезать с размаха по этим самым нечеловеческим скулам, приходилось держать себя в руках.

Эггзи выдавил зеркально учтивую улыбку и отпустил ставшие горячими пальцы «Чарли».

— Нет, мне до сих пор интересно, что скрыто под вашей вежливостью, — сказал Эггзи, делая вид, что ему совсем не хотелось потереть свою руку, которую свело от напряжения.

А вот «Чарли» невозмутимо обнял пострадавшие пальцы другой ладонью, наклонив голову. Задумчиво погладил красные следы, оставленные рукой Эггзи, а потом посмотрел на него поверх очков, чуть соскользнувших вниз по длинному носу.

— Вы всё ещё думаете, что я что-то скрываю? — спросил он, не дрогнув голосом — всё та же блядская вежливость, под которой могло быть скрыто что угодно.

— Не могу не думать, уж извините. На нашем с вами прошлом задании я ещё раз убедился, что вы хороший актёр, — сказал Эггзи, имея в виду ту миссию, во время которой им надо было связываться для обмена информацией, но «Чарли» всячески уводил общение в письменный вид. Зато Эггзи мог лицезреть некоторые его действия в прямом эфире и имел честь легально полюбоваться на многие приёмчики ловкого Тристана.

— Разве это не должно работать в мою пользу? — учтиво поинтересовался «Чарли», возвращая очки пальцем пострадавшей руки на переносицу.

Вмять бы ему эти чёртовы очки в эту самую переносицу парочкой точных ударов.

Эггзи улыбнулся:

— Хороший, но не замечательный. Не настолько, каким вы хотите показаться. Я не верю, что можно было более года притворяться придурком так идеально. Скорее, вы просто опустили щиты.

— Простите? — вскинул брови «Чарли».

— Вы поняли, о чём я.

Он усмехнулся, склоняя голову к левому плечу:

— Вы считаете, что на самом деле я всё-таки знакомый вам до последней мелочи самовлюблённый придурок Чарли? — «Чарли» на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — Не хочу огорчить вас, Галахад, но все его черты были максимально гипертрофированы. Он выдумка. Фикция. Не от и до, но в большинстве своём, как бы вам ни хотелось обратного.

Сейчас он хотя бы оставил свой обычный «лекторский» тон диктора с радио, и в глазах у него танцевали острые искры, от которых Эггзи стало как-то странно внутри, но эта лёгкая снисходительность, замешанная на идеальном самообладании, отвлекала и нервировала до дрожи.

— Вы даже не отождествляете себя с ним? Забавно, — Эггзи громко хмыкнул. — И чего вы взяли, что мне…

Но тут «Чарли» довольно грубо оборвал его — чего никогда себе не позволял:

— Всего доброго, Галахад.

Коротко кивнув, он проскользнул мимо Эггзи, чуть не задев его плечом, и бесшумно и стремительно исчез за поворотом коридора, не дав Эггзи возможности даже издевательски попрощаться.

— Мудак, — себе под нос пробормотал Эггзи и потёр ноющие виски. С этими странными играми можно было не только головную боль заработать.


	16. Chapter 16

✖ ✖ ✖

Чёртов «Чарли» стал совершенно невыносим — сложно было представить, что этот придурок в идеальных костюмах станет бесить Эггзи сильнее, чем это было раньше, когда он был ещё тем Чарли, но он всё-таки умудрялся. Он был одновременно вездесущ и неуловим. С одной стороны, он попадался на глаза Эггзи чуть ли не каждый день в самые неожиданные моменты — даже тогда, когда они находились на разных концах земного шара. Он мелькал безукоризненно официальными, но всё равно почему-то ехидными репликами в чатах или видеоконференциях, он составлял для Эггзи пакеты необходимой для заданий информации или аналитические сводки, он мелькал в ателье или штаб-квартире ровно тогда, когда там был Эггзи, он умудрился столкнуться с Эггзи на улицах Нью-Йорка, в торговом центре в Москве и в почти случайном пабе Лондона, он был везде и всюду. С другой стороны, ни один раз из всех этих «случайных» и не очень встреч они не оказывались лицом к лицу, в одиночестве или в ситуации, когда можно было обменяться даже парой приветственных реплик и комментариями о погоде. Сэр Тристан, владелец восхитительной выправки, глубокого голоса и утончённого вкуса в одежде, превратился в персональное приведение Эггзи, настигающее везде и всюду, но ускользающее меж пальцев, если попытаться схватить его за глотку, чтобы вытрясти из него, какого хрена он творит.

Когда-то Эггзи казалось, что фальшивый «Чарли» был его проклятым наваждением — готовый в любой миг переменить маску оборотень, поворачиваться спиной к которому стоило с чрезвычайной осторожностью. Да, он демонстрировал великолепную идеальность, сдержанность, вежливость и профессиональность, и это бесило до темноты перед глазами, потому что ну не мог, не мог этот чёртов Тристан так разительно отличаться от ебаного выскочки Чарли.

Теперь, узнав Тристана ближе, Эггзи сходил с ума, потому что этот непоколебимый засранец с непроницаемым взглядом и вежливой улыбкой откровенно издевался над ним, но даже озвучить это вслух было бы странно и глупо. К Тристану было не прикопаться, и хотя он совсем, совсем не походил на Чарли даже в своих изысканных и изматывающих издёвках, вскрыть его маски и вытащить таящееся внутри хотелось так, что Эггзи почти терял контроль над собой.

Но «Чарли» был неуловим, как призрак. Призрак, носящий приглушённо-голубые костюмы, броги и вечно вежливую улыбку.

Правда, Эггзи и не знал, что он будет делать с этим непробиваемым говнюком, если сумеет поймать его за грудки. Все его предыдущие попытки — сарказм, грязные шутки, откровенные провокации, наглые и внезапные вопросы, нескрываемое сталкерство и многое другое — не действовали в той мере, в которой хотелось бы, а порой не действовали вообще. И хотя иногда казалось, что вот, ещё мгновение, ещё чуть-чуть, и удастся сковырнуть лицо Тристана, чтобы увидеть наконец знакомого Чарли и высказать всё наболевшее прямо в его наглую рожу, но всякий раз этот вежливый гад изысканно ускользал, оставляя Эггзи с привкусом поражения на языке.

Не то чтобы Эггзи был в отчаянии. Он был просто очень, очень, очень зол.

— Итак, я всё-таки сумел поймать ваш свободный вечер, — громче нужного заявил Эггзи, возвышаясь над сидящим за столом «Чарли». Тот невозмутимо поднял на него взгляд, отставляя в сторону бокал легкомысленно-яркого коктейля. Впрочем, штука эта была весьма убойной, Эггзи разузнал это давным-давно.

— С чего вы взяли, что он свободный? — вежливо поинтересовался «Чарли», не теряя своего самообладания даже при наличии нависающего над ним Эггзи.

— Я уточнил у Мерлина, — безапелляционно заявил Эггзи. — И если бы у вас лично были какие-то планы, то вы бы хотели уйти побыстрее и сели бы у барной стойки, чтобы пропустить стаканчик и после отправиться по делам, а не выбрали бы уединение отдалённого столика.

«Чарли» внимательно выслушал его, глядя снизу вверх, и едва заметно усмехнулся к концу размышлений Эггзи.

— Интересный логический вывод. Да, я свободен, — он чуть уловимо вздохнул, обнимая пальцами основание своего бокала. — Очевидно, вы не намерены выпускать меня из тисков вашего недоверия.

— Ни за что.

«Чарли» небрежно пожал одним плечом и выпрямился.

— Всё моё внимание принадлежит вам, — сообщил он, и звучало это поистине издевательски во всей сдержанной учтивости, потому что это была далеко не первая попытка Эггзи завладеть чёртовым вниманием этого ублюдка, и то, что она увенчалась успехом, было настоящим, блядь, чудом.

Поэтому Эггзи сдержанно улыбнулся и громко поставил свой стакан с бурбоном на стол.

— Великолепно. Вы не против, если я сяду здесь?

— Я бы мог ответить на этот вопрос, но вы ведь уже сели, не дожидаясь моего мнения.

Они перекрестились взглядами. Эггзи вскинул брови, «Чарли» чуть качнул головой и отпил своего ядрёного коктейля с такой невозмутимой элегантностью, словно находился на приёме среди элиты общества, а не в углу полутёмного паба.

— Прекрасно, — с удовлетворением протянул Эггзи. — Значит, у вас нет никаких возражений, — он пригубил свой бурбон, прокатывая вкус по языку. — Итак, не хотите рассказать мне, как вам пришла в голову прекрасная идея создать альтер-себя?

Поболтав бокал в руке так, что зазвенел лёд, «Чарли» негромко хмыкнул:

— У вас очень странные формулировки, Галахад. И это была не только моя идея, Мерлин активно участвовал.

— И, наверное, очень веселился.

— Определённо, — коротко кивнул «Чарли».

Сдержав вздох, Эггзи устроился поудобнее, расстегнул пиджак и откинулся на спинку стула. Улыбнулся, старательно копируя вечно вежливую улыбку Тристана:

— А вы никак не хотите объяснить ваше повышенное внимание ко мне с первых секунд моего появления? Я произвёл на вас впечатление, не так ли?

Конечно же, «Чарли» тут же взял свой обычный «лекторский» тон:

— Я получил доступ к профилям остальных кандидатов заранее и успел ознакомиться с их характеристиками до прямого знакомства. Гарри Харт, насколько я знаю, сделал выбор в самый последний момент — я даже думал, что кандидата от него так и не поступит.

Бурбон горел на языке, приятным теплом ложился в желудок. Губы у «Чарли» — наверное, от алкоголя — были раскрасневшимися и влажными, и этот тонкий намёк на усмешку приковывал взгляд Эггзи, бередя что-то странное внутри. В глубоком голосе «Чарли» почти незаметно звенели нотки чего-то ироничного, и почему-то — в который раз! — это принесло Эггзи немало удовольствия.

— А потом пришёл я, — с ухмылкой протянул он.

— Именно.

— Вы были ошеломлены?

Словно задумавшись, «Чарли» склонил голову к плечу и рассматривал свой бокал.

— Скорее, заинтересован. Я не совсем разделял точку зрения Артура о тех, кто достоин и не достоин вступать в Кингсмэн, и мне было интересно посмотреть, как далеко вы зайдёте.

— Дальше некуда, — Эггзи хмыкнул и помолчал, наблюдая за тем, как «Чарли» тянет свой коктейль. — Вы знали, что я провалю испытание с собакой?

— Признаться, я подозревал это, — ответил «Чарли», слегка прищурившись. — Мне в мой настоящий раз было легче.

— Почему же?

— Слышал байки об испытаниях в некоторые организации. Собак, реже кроликов, нужно было выкармливать с младенчества, а потом убивать своими руками. Я старался заранее не привязываться к леди Имоджен, хоть и, признаю, моя рука ощутимо дрогнула во время выстрела.

— Но выстрел был, — невозмутимо уточнил Эггзи.

— Если бы вы осмотрели весь штат Кингсмэн, вы бы не смогли подобрать иного определения, кроме как «мудаки». Каждый из ваших знакомых здесь застрелил собаку, Галахад, — «Чарли» открыто усмехнулся и поправил очки быстрым движением. — Смиритесь с этим.

— Ни одного гриффиндорца среди безжалостных слизеринцев, верно? — с напускной горечью спросил Эггзи, допив бурбон.

«Чарли» в ответ на это весьма выразительно поднял одну бровь.

— Я напомню, что это вы предложили разнести головы влиятельной части мира сего.

— Я не говорю, что я не мудак, — Эггзи скрестил руки на груди. — Но с вашей стороны было очень грубо напоминать мне.

Улыбка «Чарли» была настолько тонкой, насколько это вообще возможно. Он, казалось, светился в полумраке паба — идеальный и настолько бесящий, насколько это можно было вообразить. Эггзи, сохраняя внешне расслабленную позу, если не считать перекрещенных на груди рук, подобрался, сам не зная, ради чего. Ради ссоры? Драки? Ради того, чтобы достойно принять любой удар и самому ударить в ответ?

Чёрт знает.

— Я не буду извиняться, если вы об этом, — сообщил ему «Чарли», чуть подавшись вперёд.

Эггзи демонстративно поморщился, расцепил руки, громко прокатил пустой стакан из-под бурбона по столешнице.

— Я и не ожидал такого от вас, — Эггзи хмыкнул и добавил: — Ни от одной версии вас.

— Вы опять о своём? — кажется, в вечно безукоризненно выдержанном голосе «Чарли» мелькнули страдальческие нотки. Но нельзя было точно сказать, существовали ли они в действительности, и если да, были ли они искренними, или это была лишь ещё одна форма изысканной и изощрённой насмешки.

— Мне интересно, а Чарли-мудак разнёс бы голову своей собаки? — спросил Эггзи куда-то в сторону, вспоминая овчарку Чарли с глупым именем. Этот самый Лорд Нельсон был намного лучше своего хозяина — идеально послушный, но дружелюбный и любвеобильный. Однажды в учебке Эггзи удалось коварно потискать этого чудесного пса к взаимному удовольствию, за что потом Чарли обругал Эггзи неожиданно ветвистыми конструкциями.

— Чарли-мудак? — «Чарли» открыто усмехнулся, прихватив край бокала губами. И это было почти порнографичное зрелище. — А как же вы тогда обозначаете в своих мыслях меня?

— Чарли-придурок, — ответил Эггзи, внимательно глядя на рот «Чарли», допивающего свой убийственно приторный коктейль. — Нет, Чарли-щегол. Чарли-пош*.

«Чарли» коротко хохотнул, опуская свой бокал на стол. Эггзи жадно всмотрелся в него, потому что никогда, никогда за всё время со Дня В не видел его таким. Его глаза за Кингсмэн-очками блестели опасными огнями, и на губах блуждала совершенно незнакомая улыбка. Казалось, протяни руку — и тебя утянет в настоящий ураган.

Что ж, это определённо было настоящим достижением.

— Кажется, и Чарли-мудака вы тоже можете именовать Чарли-пошем, — сказал он, переплетая длинные пальцы в замок.

— Вы более ёбнутая версия, — искренне сказал ему Эггзи, и это было истинной правдой. Насколько бы тот Чарли не был отвратительным и жалким мудаком, этот «Чарли» был стократно хуже, особенно из-за своей непоколебимой идеальности и непробиваемости, за которой определённо таилось невероятно жуткое чудовище.

— Какое у вас интересное мнение, — «Чарли» странно прокатил звуки во рту, словно пробуя их на вкус. Ещё мгновение, и будет манерно тянуть, но это мгновение осталось непреодолимым — «Чарли» словно балансировал на грани, умело оперируя своим чёртовым ртом. — Если бы не испытание с поездом, мне нужно было бы провалиться на собаках, так что нет, Чарли не выстрелил бы.

Эггзи небрежно отмахнулся:

— Я спрашиваю, не что бы вы сделали по инструкции, а что бы было на самом деле.

— Что бы сделала искусственная личность, которую я изобрёл? — уточнил «Чарли». — Хм.

— Писатели же как-то продумывают реакции своих героев.

— Я не писатель, хотя были попытки. Я думаю, это очень сильно бы повлияло на его психику, но Чарли-мудак смог бы пройти испытание. — «Чарли» выдержал внушительную паузу. — В отличие от вас.

Вот же сволочь!

— Простите? — Эггзи сам подался вперёд. — Вы думаете, я хуже него?

И тут случилось нечто, что окончательно вывело Эггзи из себя. Только что почти открытый, почти откровенно ироничный «Чарли» вновь принял свой непробиваемый вид идеально сдержанного ублюдка с дьявольским самообладанием. Словно он не улыбался только что, почти открывая зубы, словно не язвил, изящно используя возможности своего блядского голоса, словно не был на мгновение от того, чтобы наконец раскрыться.

Это случилось буквально за секунду, словно по щелчку. Он весь выпрямился, подобрался, безупречный, непоколебимый, с холодным взглядом и небрежностью тщательной вежливости.

— Возможно, лучше, — сдержанно сказал он, поправляя очки. — А возможно, и нет. Опять же — смотря как расставить приоритеты.

— Знаете, я с удовольствием разнёс бы вашу ёбаную голову в клочья, — с искренней горячностью сообщил ему Эггзи, поймав себя на том, что задышал чаще и глубже. Этот чёртов непроницаемый ублюдок бесил его так, что Эггзи реально с удовольствием зарядил бы в него электричеством из своего кольца-печатки — чтобы мозги спеклись и идеальная причёска потеряла свой лоск.

Этой сволочи определённо не хватало чего-то такого.

— К счастью, мне удалось избежать судьбы всех тех несчастных, — невозмутимо отозвался «Чарли», словно речь шла о какой-то мелочи, вроде небольшого дождя на улице.

— Вы тоже были там, — Эггзи резко поднялся, упираясь сжатыми кулаками в стол, — и это спасло и вашу жизнь тоже!

Разъярённый пульс бился в самых ушах, заглушая многие звуки этого паба, но, к сожалению, оставлял совершенно чётким и понятным размеренный голос проклятого «Чарли».

— Я не осуждаю ваше решение, — почти мягко, но в то же время равнодушно сказал этот самый «Чарли», с вымораживающим спокойствием глядя Эггзи в глаза снизу-верх. — Всего лишь говорю о расстановке приоритетов. Чарли-мудак разнёс бы голову собаке, но я не знаю, смог ли бы он уничтожить свой социальный слой даже ради судьбы своего мира.

— Какой он, блядь, у вас благородный, — с отвращением выплюнул Эггзи, вглядываясь в бесстрастное лицо «Чарли» и не находя там ничего, кроме игры собственного воображения.

— Он ведь всё ещё я, — с лёгким намёком то ли на вопрос, то ли на иронию сказал «Чарли». Его прямой и спокойный взгляд — хотя Эггзи возвышался над ним — выводил из себя.

— Или вы — всё ещё он, — почти прорычал Эггзи.

Нет, нет, чёртов Чарли — Эггзи был абсолютно уверен в этом несмотря ни на что — был первообразной, а не производной, и хрен бы этот ледяной принц переубедит его. Даже несмотря на всю эту его непробиваемость.

— Вы не способны объективно воспринимать то, что я говорю, — «Чарли» расстроенно вздохнул, качая головой.

— Да? Так перейди на нормальный слог! — окончательно взъярился Эггзи, ударив по столу кулаком. — Пошли нахуй свою ёбаную вежливость, я не этого от тебя хочу!

— Да? — «Чарли» тоже встал, неспешный и плавный. — Тогда чего ты от меня хочешь?

Эггзи запнулся и задышал ещё тяжелее, не имея сил успокоиться и взять себя в руки. А «Чарли» усмехнулся, глядя прямо и хлёстко, — и это было так странно и неожиданно, что Эггзи почти отшатнулся.

— Позволь, я отвечу за тебя, — низким, вибрирующим голосом сказал «Чарли», шагая ближе. Эггзи хотел что-то сказать, огрызнуться, сделать, но «Чарли» не дал ему возможности даже вдохнуть — он жёстко и уверенно взял Эггзи за лацканы пиджака, оказался обескураживающее близко.

И нагло поцеловал.

Эггзи так охренел, что даже не смог последовать своему инстинкту врезать и повалить на пол. Чужие губы оказались горячими и властными, не терпящими возражения, не интересующимися мнением Эггзи. Что уж говорить о юрком языке, который неожиданно каким-то неведомым образом оказался во рту Эггзи, стремительно прошёлся по кромкам зубов, а потом почти игриво — святые небеса! — скользнул вдоль языка Эггзи, щедро делясь привкусом дорогого табака и приторной сладостью ядрёного коктейля.

Крышесносная смесь, от одной которой Эггзи немного повело. Он хотел было рвануться из цепкого захвата, но «Чарли» отстранился первым, напоследок горячо выдохнув Эггзи в рот. В его глазах за стёклами Кингсмэн-очков танцевали странные отблески, а на ярких губах отчётливо отпечаталась лукавая улыбка.

Знакомая улыбка. Подвижная, полная внутренней энергии улыбка, принадлежащая надменному ублюдку Чарли. Эггзи уставился на это зрелище, не веря собственным глазам и пытаясь отдышаться. Он чувствовал себя абсолютным идиотом, не способным не только что-то сделать, но и вообще мыслить.

— Ты хотел вытащить из меня Чарли? — низкий голос обнял Эггзи со всех сторон, отсекая от шума паба и от всего мира. — Вот, — улыбка стала шире и ярче. — Доволен?

Стоящий напротив него человек казался одновременно чужим и дьявольски знакомым. Безукоризненная непробиваемость Тристана раскрылась, выпустив на свет кого-то, в ком Эггзи ясно видел того самого, известного до мельчайших деталей придурка-Чарли, но более… взрослого? Зрелого? Уверенного в себе и цельного? Загадочного в своей недосказанности?

Невозможно было понять точнее по одному лишь мгновению этого нового знакомства, и Эггзи понял, что хочет узнать больше, ближе и ярче.

Одна эта мысль — мимолётная и смутная — обожгла изнутри так, что Эггзи дёрнулся.

— Ты… — выдавил он и коротко мотнул головой, не отрывая взгляда от лица этого нового Чарли. — И давно это у тебя?

Длинные сильные пальцы скользнули вдоль лацканов пиджака, поправляя их, а потом опустились вдоль торса, пройдясь яркой мощью по талии, отчего Эггзи взяло короткой дрожью. Чарли ухмылялся, чуть вздёрнув свой длинный нос.

— Давно. Ты прав, я действительно уделял тебе в учебке слишком много внимания, и у меня были свои причины для этого.

Эггзи понял, что охуел.

— Я не… — отчаянно жалко начал он и заткнулся.

Чарли коротко хохотнул, снова возвращая свои пальцы Эггзи на талию — сильное, горячее прикосновение, которое вроде должно было бесить, но почему-то оказалось чертовски приятным.

— Не волнуйся, я ни на что не надеялся, — вибрирующе проговорил Чарли, сильнее сжимая ладони на боках Эггзи. — Но только не говори, что в результате сам не запал на меня.

Эггзи открыл рот.

— Нет-нет, — перебил его Чарли, снова оказываясь слишком близко — блядски высокий, горячий, пахнущий терпко и дурманно, небрежно удерживающий взгляд Эггзи в капкане своего взгляда и улыбающийся. — Только не пытайся отрицать. Сначала ты, конечно, просто не доверял мне и проверял меня, чтобы успокоить свою паранойю, и это было понятно и ожидаемо.

Он ещё чуть подался вперёд, почти касаясь кончиком носа носа Эггзи. Стало жарко и немного дурно.

— Но потом твоя одержимость стремлением вытащить из меня знакомого тебе Чарли вышла за пределы гетеросексуальности.

Эггзи снова открыл рот.

— Я достаточно долго проверял тебя, чтобы окончательно убедиться в этом, — снова перебил его Чарли. — Ты запал на меня, Эггзи. На меня-Тристана, на меня-Чарли, неважно.

Эггзи закрыл рот.

— И тебе пора признаться в этом самому себе, — закончил Чарли, улыбаясь откровенно и так соблазнительно, словно был чёртовым змеем-искусителем.

— Вот ты сволочь, — выдавил из себя Эггзи.

Чарли наконец-то отпустил его взгляд и повёл головой с незнакомо-знакомой усмешкой, от которой Эггзи стало совсем дурно и преступно хорошо.

— Не отрицаю. Но ты тоже не ангел.

Как-то запоздало Эггзи поймал себя на том, что скользит ладонями по предплечьям держащего его за талию Чарли. Что за чёрт.

— С чего это?

— Ты достал меня своей настырностью, Эггзи, — Чарли так прокатил это проклятое «Эггзи» по языку, что оставалось только судорожно вдохнуть. — Ты мне буквально прохода не давал, мой безумный сталкер.

— Пошёл ты.

— Обязательно, если вы так настаиваете, — лукаво протянул Чарли, блеснув очками. — Но сначала поцелуйте меня, сэр Галахад.

Эггзи глубоко вздохнул и понял, что улыбается.

— Как скажете, сэр Тристан.

Целовать этого гада самому оказалось ещё лучше, особенно если притянуть его к себе, слишком прямого и высокого, ладонью за загривок. Только чёртовы очки Кингсмэн мешались, но, честное слово, это была такая мелочь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *пош ([posh](https://lingvolive.com/ru-ru/translate/en-ru/posh)) — разговорное слово, обозначающее «отличный», «шикарный», «аристократический», «характерный для высших слоёв общества»


End file.
